Don't Let Me Fall
by koger109
Summary: AH. Bella and Edward were best friends, until they were ten when it comes to an end abruptly because Bella sticks up for Edward. Now, 7 years later, they need each other due to a tragic loss for the both of them. What will they do when they learn to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Bella's natural hair in this story is blonde, but…You'll see. The flashback is in third person, but other than that, it's in Bella's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

"_Edward!" Bella, at five, yelled to Edward, her best friend._

"_Bella!" Edward, who just turned six, called back._

"_Happy birthday, Eddie," she said in a normal voice as they got closer._

"_Thanks. I am happy. My best friend just got here," he smiled. Even at such a young age, he was quite the charmer._

"_Good, because that's the only present you're gonna get." Bella laughed at the expression on Edward's face. "I'm just kidding. Come on. Follow me."_

_They ran, hand in hand, to Bella's back yard, and Edward gasped. Both of their parents hosted a huge surprise party for him._

"_Thanks, Bells. I love this so much," he told her in awe._

"_And I love you," she replied, hugging him tightly. He returned it gladly, reveling in the moment of the perfect sixth birthday._

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER:**

Great. Another day in Mr. Malkenheim's class. He taught English and Literature, and I was not in the mood to put up with him today. So, while he was lecturing us on the fundamentals of creative writing, I began to doodle all over my paper and think about Edward, my ex-best friend.

I met Edward Anthony Masen Cullen fifteen years ago, when he moved into the house next to mine in our nice, suburban community of Forks, Washington. When we first saw each other, we instantly clicked, becoming best friends at the young age of two. When we were five, we both began to hang out with Emmett, his older brother, Alice, who was his twin, and my older brother, Jasper. Edward and I were inseparable, two peas in a pod, and we never fought.

That was until we were ten, when I punched a guy who was making fun of Edward's love for music. The bully caught him playing the piano in the school's small studio, and I did what I could do to shut him up. Edward was humiliated, to say the least. He ended our friendship of eight years abruptly, and I was devastated.

He began to hang out with a different crowd, as I began to hang out with only Alice, my best friend. He gave up his music, his whole life, for this new one. One filled with popularity and what he thought to be happiness. He began sleeping around with all types of girls and gained a bad boy reputation for vandalism and such, with a constant strain of detentions and suspensions. He wasn't my Edward, anymore.

But then, I changed, too. Hanging out with Alice rubbed off on me, and I changed my entire appearance with her advice, just so I could let go of the past. I began dressing in really funky clothes, dying my blonde hair a pretty auburn, but my personality never changed. I was exactly the same inside. Alice and I weren't exactly popular, but we weren't at the bottom, either; we were just your average high school teenagers. I focused more on my schoolwork, too, now that Edward was out of my life. I couldn't afford college without a scholarship, and even though Edward's adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, loved me and offered to pay, I couldn't accept their money.

Edward lived a charmed life, getting everything he wanted, even with his two siblings. Emmett was accepted to a prestigious college this year, and he left last summer. It didn't seem as though Edward cared, but I did. Emmett and I were close, and I hated to see him leave. I wrapped my arms around him at the airport, and Jasper had to pull me off before he missed the flight. And Alice…She loved both Edward and Emmett, but Edward denied their relationship at school, not wanting to damage his rep. I could tell he cared a lot about his twin and brother outside of school and when we were younger. It was a sad, sad story.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bell ring, and Alice linked her arm through mine as we walked down the hall. We stopped at my locker, and I dropped some books off. Closing the stupid, metal piece of junk, I saw Jasper leaning against the one right next to me.

"Hey, Bells, Alice," he greeted, giving Alice a quick kiss before he turned to me.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"You're wearing a skirt today. I haven't seen you wear one in awhile."

"Oh, no occasion. I just found it in my closet yesterday."

"Yeah. You can tell I didn't approve _that_ outfit," Alice piped in. "I mean, really, Bella? A band shirt, mini skirt, and Converse? Sometimes, I wonder why I even speak to you."

"Because you love me. Duh." We all laughed, and I looked down at my clothes. "Do I really look that bad?"

"No, you look like you, and it's perfect," Jasper complimented.

"Thanks, bro." I grinned happily at the fact that I didn't look like anyone else.

Just then, I felt a leather-clad Edward walk past me and brush against my arm. I stared after him in disgust of the person he had become.

"Hey, Bella. Nice look you got going there. Thrift store bargain bin, right?" Jessica, who was attached to Edward's arm, said to me. He just smirked and gazed at me, gauging my reaction.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away, not really wanting to fight with the blonde bitch. She just wasn't worth the effort.

"It's okay, Bella! We all make mistakes!" Edward yelled.

I stopped, turned around, got in his face, and whispered menacingly, "My mistake was becoming your friend and sticking up for you. If I had known you would've turned out like this, I wouldn't have wasted my time."

Angry tears were threatening to spill, so I pivoted and continued my walk, now with Jasper and Alice following. I looked back for a mere second, just to see Edward covering the hurt that was plain on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me your opinions. I have the story all mapped out, I just have to write the chapters. Don't be afraid to give criticism, just please make sure it's constructive. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Bella's outfit from last chapter and Bella's and Edward's outfits from this chapter will all be up on my profile.

* * *

**

The next morning, I woke up to a text from Alice:

_Edward is pretty upset about what you said to him yesterday._

Ugh. I did feel kind of bad, but then replied:

_Yeah? Well, I'm pretty upset about what he's said to me for the last seven years._

I slid my phone closed and put it on silent, not wanting to really talk about Edward right now. I got off my bed and went into the bathroom to shower, taking my clothes with me. I let the hot water melt my worries away, and the steam in the large room cleared my head. I didn't feel like doing much with my hair, so I put a little mousse in it and threw it up into a ponytail. I slid on my Delicious shirt over my head, knotting the side, and pulled on a pair of dark wash, straight leg jeans with my light blue sneakers. I positioned my sunglasses on top of my head and went over to my window to grab my book bag, which was next to it.

I looked up and saw Edward getting ready. Since our houses were right next door to each other, our windows were, as well. I shouldn't have continued to watch, but I did. He slid on a white shirt and dark wash jeans, pulling on his black and white Nikes. I did feel really terrible about what I said because I did love Edward at one point. He was my best friend, had been for years, and I was heart broken to see him gone so quickly, out of my reach. I felt even worse when Edward looked up and stared straight into my eyes. He actually smiled a soft smile, and it reminded me of the old Edward. When he opened his window, I opened mine, too, thinking he was going to apologize or something. I should've known better.

His smile turned into a mischievous smirk and all similarities were gone. "Like what you see, Bella?"

"No, not at all. Just wondering why you're wearing a shirt that resembles mine so closely." I had registered that fact when he turned around; he was also wearing a Delicious tee.

He looked down at my shirt, and then back up. "Someone has to change," he replied, inferring that I should.

Just then, Alice's horn honked, and she yelled, "Come on, bitch! We're gonna be late!"

"Be right down!" I yelled back, then glanced at Edward. "Looks like that someone is you, Eddie," I grinned, bending down and slinging my bag over my shoulder. "See you at school."

I closed my door behind me as I walked out of my bedroom. I ran downstairs and hopped in Alice's yellow Porsche. She zoomed off, and I threw my head back and laughed in a carefree way, because I had finally won over Edward. I knew it was childish, but I was learning how to finally stand up to him.

"Sorry about the text," she said, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it. I'd be worried about my brother, too." We were quiet once again. It was going to be a long ride; we still had twenty minutes to get to Forks High because of where we lived.

After another long pause, she replied, "He misses you, ya know."

"I don't see how someone could miss me and still say all the things he does."

"I can tell you miss him, too, Bella. It's okay to admit it. I won't say a word to anyone." She smiled over at me, and I returned it graciously.

"I miss the person he used to be, not the disgusting pig he's become. No offense."

"None taken, and yeah, I know what you mean. I miss that person, too. He treats me like shit, yet I still have the decency to love him so much."

I looked down and whispered, "I'm really sorry I caused him to change so drastically."

"It's not your fault."

We pulled into the last space, with Jasper's car on the left and Edward's on the right - my side. Instead of opening my door and accidentally causing damage to the shiny Volvo like I had done before, I jumped over the side. Unfortunately, just as I made the leap, Edward opened his door without looking, causing damage to me. I fell back over the Porsche, hitting my head hard on the center console, and my shins came up to hit his door at a fast speed. My head began to sting and ache, and I could feel the bruises welling up on my legs.

"Bella, are you okay?!" He sounded so concerned.

"No, I'm not. You're gonna pay for this, asshole," I said to him.

"I will! I swear. Now, let me help you up." He reached for my arm, but I swatted it away.

"I can do it myself," I practically growled.

We had the attention of everyone in the parking lot, now. Great. I began to stand up, but there wasn't enough blood flow to my head, and my legs gave out, causing me to collapse. I waited to make contact with the asphalt, but I made contact with Edward's bare arms instead. I looked to my left, and there was his chest, covered in the same Delicious tee as earlier. I then chastised myself for noticing something so trivial.

"I told you to let me help," he smiled softly. My Edward's smile, and not just the fake smirk.

I was too tired and hurt to respond, so I let him put me into the passenger seat of his car, and he drove away. I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I was in a hospital. I looked around and saw Carlisle and Edward talking in hushed tones.

"Carlisle?" I asked. He was basically my second dad, so I called him by his first name.

"You're finally awake. I've got some bad news, though," he replied.

"Oh, shit." I couldn't control my language when I was angry or sad, and Carlisle looked at me disapprovingly. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Your right leg hit the car door so hard that you actually fractured it. You made it worse when you tried to walk by yourself. You should be fully healed in about two weeks, though."

"Well, isn't this just great? Thanks for being so asinine, Edward. I swear, you had to be dropped on your head as a baby." But even I knew that Carlisle and Esme were very careful with their kids.

"Bella! Stop! This is not entirely his fault!" Carlisle yelled at me.

"Yes, it is! If he had been paying attention, instead of kissing that blonde skank, then he would've known I was standing there!" I retorted.

"If you had opened your car door to exit like a normal person, then we wouldn't be having this conversation at all!" Edward cut in.

"I didn't want to damage your precious baby! Remember last year when you embarrassed me in front of the whole school?! You were cussing me out and yelling so loudly that I was scared of you, Edward!"

"You did what, son?" Carlisle asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he mumbled.

"He's right. He never does anything. And that's what's so different between us. I actually tell the truth!" My voice continued to rise in level.

"Bella, I'm sorry I hurt you. Okay? Is that better?" Edward asked in a bored voice.

"No. I would rather have you say something insulting, something with feeling, than have you lie to my face," I stated sadly, with tears forming in my eyes.

"I'll be outside, Bella," Carlisle announced.

"What happened to us, Edward?" I questioned, as Doctor Dad left. It was a nickname that Edward and I used to call him when we were little.

"You know damn well what happened."

"Yeah, I stood up for you. That's what friends do."

"You humiliated me! I'd rather have people know that I was passionate about music than having a girl beat up some freak bully for me."

"Is that what I am to you, now? Just a girl?" My heart was breaking more than I thought it should at our memories.

"Yeah. Every girl I meet is just a girl. After having you hurt me like that, I haven't been able to see at least one person the way I saw you, Isabella Swan."

Then, he exited my room as well, leaving me to my tears and guilt of something I had never meant to do.

**A/N: I did the hurt leg thing because I had to find a way for her to get mad at him enough to wear they could talk more.**

***AND IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE TRAILERS TO PUT ON YOUTUBE, PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR PM ME.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

  
**The two weeks passed by a lot faster than I would've thought, and I was finally back at school. Everyone glared or stared at me for what had happened two Tuesdays ago. I didn't really care because I was back to walking the halls with Alice, arm in arm, as always.

I saw Edward many times throughout the morning, and he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes, as he smirked in that perverted way at me. I looked to his side and wasn't surprised to find Lauren standing next to him instead of Jessica. I shook my head at him and began talking with Alice.

"How has he been?" I asked, knowing that she would understand what I meant.

"About the hospital thing? He's doing okay. He puts up a great act here, but he secretly mopes around. It's like he hates you. He's always cursing your name and throwing glass crap at walls in anger. You should really see him…"

I knew she was being sarcastic, but I replied, "Alright. I will. I'll come by after school." I shut my locker and headed towards my next class.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Bella!" Alice yelled after me.

I waved to her without looking back. I heard her "hmph" and walk away in her stilettos. I just grinned at my friend's frustration and walked into World History. I saw Edward sitting at the front, and I completely ignored him. I sat a few seats behind him and got out my book. He stood up, and I noticed he had a foam cup in his hand. I didn't pay him any mind as he began to walk past me, thinking he was just throwing away his trash. Before I knew it, though, I had warm soda poured over my head, and I screamed in anger.

"Oh, my bad, Miss Swan. Would you like me to get you a towel? Or better yet, a life?" he asked sarcastically, and the class snickered.

I stood up to face him, my face level with his chest. "No, I'd like you to get me a bat so that I can knock you out with it." More snickers.

"I have one right here underneath this denim. Would you like me to get it for you?"

"Nah, that's alright. I'll get it myself." Then, I kneed him in the place where no guy wants to be kneed, and he fell to the floor, holding himself. Full out laughter took place, now.

"Cullen! Swan! Principal's office, now!" Mr. Johnson yelled at us.

I stepped over Edward's body and "accidentally" tripped, causing my foot to connect with his crotch once more. "Whoops. I guess I should watch where I'm going more carefully." A few people chuckled, but most were terrified of our World History teacher standing in the room.

"Miss Swan," Mr. Johnson repeated, warningly.

Edward got up, giving me an icy glare, but I continued to make my way down the hall and around the corner, while Edward had some difficulty. We sat down outside the main office, and Mrs. Dalton called us in. She gave us the same old speech and a day of detention each.

Edward had finally recovered, and we were both sent home for the day. He had to drive me home, due to the fact that I rode with Alice. The ride was unpleasant.

"Why'd you knee me?" he questioned.

"Why'd you pour coke all over me?"

"Because I'm pretty pissed at you, Isabella Marie," he said after a moment, using my full name, indicating that he really was.

"Welcome to the situation I've been in for years," I replied, closing my eyes and leaning back against the headrest.

"I didn't do anything to you."

"And I didn't do anything to you." Except risk my small, ten-year-old frame punching out some guy's nose.

We had finally pulled up into his driveway, and I opened my door, beginning to get out. "Bella, I miss you."

I scoffed, and before closing the door, I murmured, "I miss the person you used to be."

I walked across the driveway and unlocked the door to my house, heading straight for the kitchen to prepare dinner. It was way ahead of schedule, but I needed to clear my head. I guess you could say I abandoned all hope for that little visit I was going to make next door.

-------------------------

The next few days were uncomfortable. In Literature, I got paired up with Edward to do a project. We had a month for each of us to pick out a poem and explain why we love it, then exchange and explain why we think the other might love it. It was going to be very awkward being around him more often, but I'd have to cope.

"I'm coming over tonight," I told him.

"What? Are you too good to ask, now, Swan?" he questioned.

"Too good to ask you, Cullen."

He rolled his eyes and agreed to my first statement. "I'm going to hate this just as much as you, just so you know."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. I don't think you could even comprehend the hate I have going into this project."

"And I don't think you can even comprehend the hate I have towards you," he said.

Tears full of anger and sadness were threatening to spill over. "Mr. Malkenheim? Bathroom?" I asked in a normal tone, luckily.

"Be my guest," he replied, and I walked out of our English classroom, crying as I made my way down the hall.

I knew it was wrong, but I stole Edward's keys right out of his pocket when I brushed by him once today, just as a prank to see what would happen. I guess it came in hand. I left the school and headed for the parking lot. I put the keys in the ignition and glanced over at the window to the room I just escaped from. Edward looked up at the same time, and he held my gaze. He didn't look mad, not at all. He looked absolutely, completely, totally furious. He threw his desk over, screaming some obscenities, I'm sure. I sped out of the lot as fast as I could, not wanting to get caught.

A couple of hours passed and a loud knock sounded at my front door. "You stole my fucking car!" Edward's voice rang through.

I opened the barrier separating us. "More like temporarily borrowed," I smiled as I dangled the keys in front of his face, over the small crying spell earlier. It had just confirmed what I thought, and it was just typical Edward. But damn, I was pissed, and it caused my hate for him to increase, as well.

"Whatever. I'm going home. I know I said you could, but please don't come over today." Wow, he was dropping it and our plans. That wasn't like Edward at all. Well, the first part wasn't anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder and stepping into my former role as best friend.

He smiled slightly down at me. "I just don't feel well, like something bad is going to happen. It's silly, and I know that. I'm just going to lay down and get some shut eye."

Still playing my part, I moved my hand to his cheek and whispered, "It'll be okay after you get some rest."

He nodded and sighed. "Well, uh, bye."

He walked next door to his house, and I grinned at the look of him. For just a moment, it was like the good old times. Then, I remembered that he hated me, and I slammed the door shut, causing the pictures on the walls to shake and my anger to inflate once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: This chapter contains a lemon with Bella and someone other than Edward, but it is needed for the story. I'll put *** at the beginning and end if you don't want to read it.

* * *

**

Edward still had an uneasy feeling two weeks later, which meant that we still hadn't started on our project. I was getting angrier with him because I didn't know if he was purposely trying to sabotage my grade. When I saw him at school, though, I knew he wasn't faking. But we only had three weeks left of classes, and I needed a good mark.

I was hoping that he would start looking for poems with me since Emmett was coming home fourteen days early for the summer. His older brother/my boyfriend could help us.

I was excited because Emmett and I had been dating since he was a freshman in high school, and I was in seventh grade. I loved him with all of my heart, and that was never going to change. He felt the same way, and we decided not to see other people. He called me at least three times a week, and that was when he was busy. He called more when we had free time.

Charlie was working late the day that our two families were going to pick up Emmett, so I drove my brand new truck - courtesy of Carlisle and Esme - and Jasper rode with me. We pulled into the lot, and we all waited for Emmett to make his appearance. Carlisle was speaking happily with his wife, and Alice and Jazz were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, so I was stuck with Edward.

"Are you happy Emmett's coming home?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, he's my brother. I'm supposed to be, right?"

"You don't have to use that fake shit around me, ya know." Carlisle heard and shook his head at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm not faking anything."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" I questioned, and smiled widely at the approaching man.

"Emmett!" I screamed, causing him to let go of his bags and grin. I ran to him and jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you, Teddy Bear," I whispered.

"I missed you, too, Jelly Belly," he replied.

"You can't leave me ever again," I told him, while burying my face in his neck.

"Well, I doubt you'll be saying that at the end of the summer," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I've put up with Alice, haven't I?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about my little pixie sister on crack." I laughed along with him this time, knowing Alice was probably glaring at the both of us.

"I love you, Emmett." More than he could ever register in that smart brain of his.

"I love you more, Bells," he said genuinely.

I looked into his eyes, and he kissed me with a passion I didn't know he had. I heard his dad behind us cough, and I pulled away with a sheepish grin, as the dark-haired, college man put me down. He immediately took my hand, while he hugged and greeted his family and Jasper.

Emmett got into the passenger side of my truck, after placing his luggage in the back, while Jasper rode back home with Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. When I got in, he grabbed my hand over the center console and smiled.

"I'm so glad I'm home, mostly because I get to spend everyday with my girl," he announced, making me blush.

"I'm glad, too. I've missed you so much. I haven't seen you since spring break, and it's been killing me."

"Well, I have some news. It may be bad or good depending on how you look at it." He sounded a little nervous.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I want to tell my parents, but I'm taking a year off from college and going to Washington State with you." He let out a large breath that he seemed to be holding in.

"What? Why?" I sounded frantic even to my own ears.

"Because I can't stand being away from you anymore. I love you."

"That has to be the sweetest thing ever. I love you, too, Em. And since you've already made the decision, I'm not going to fight you on it because I want you here with me, as well." I flashed a smile at him, causing him to chuckle.

I pulled into my driveway and began helping Emmett carry his stuff up to his room, along with the aid of Jasper and Edward. When we were done, he pulled me down on his bed, and I giggled.

"I think we know what's going to happen next," Jasper said to Edward, wiggling his eyebrows, and I threw one of Emmett's shoes at his head.

"Get out!" I practically yelled.

They left, and Emmett turned to me. "Bella, do you…want to…?" He was nervous again.

I simply nodded. Emmett and I both decided to stay…pure…until we were both ready. I'd been ready since he left after spring break.

***He kissed me sweetly, and I straddled his waist, deepening the kiss until we both broke away, panting. I unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it from his body, and he slid mine over my head, revealing my naked chest.

"No bra?" he asked, smiling slyly.

"I guess you could say I was hoping for this. I don't have any underwear on, either," I whispered in what I hoped to be a seductive way, and he groaned.

He pushed my short shorts down my legs, uncovering my wet core. I unbuckled his jeans and stood at the end of the bed, pulling off the denim from his muscular legs. I proceeded to remove his boxers, then got back on the bed, sitting on his stomach.

"I love you so much, Bells. I have since I first met you."

I kissed his soft lips, as my heart skipped a beat. "I feel the exact same way."

Our mouths connected again, our tongues fighting for dominance. He ran his hands up and down my sides, going around the curves of my breasts, as I rubbed against his cock, causing him to growl. He flipped us over, still continuing to kiss me, as he spread my knees apart. I happily complied, and he broke away, traveling down my body.

He skimmed his nose across my sensitive clit, and my hips involuntarily bucked. He chuckled as he let his tongue explore my nether lips, occasionally inserting it into my tight hole. I moaned and moaned, and he continued.

"Emmett…" I whimpered.

He brought two fingers to the spot where I needed him most, and he slid them in easily, due to the juices that flowed out of my body. He curled them up and twisted them, all the while, pulling them out and pushing them back in. He added a third finger, and that was my undoing. I moaned embarrassingly loud, and he came to lay beside me after he licked me clean.

"That was nice," I panted.

"Yeah. You taste amazing," he commented.

I smiled and kissed his lips, licking them clean. "You're right," I laughed.

"Same old Bella." He rolled his eyes, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I guess. But this Bella wants you inside of her," I breathed into his ear. He slid on a condom, and I shook my head no. "I've been on the pill since I was fourteen. I want to feel all of you."

He grinned and nodded, sliding the latex back off and hovering over me. He slid his long member against my slit, and it felt great. He pushed into me a little at a time, until he reached my barrier. I braced myself for the pain ahead and nodded, feeling his cock push through. It brought tears to my eyes, and he wiped them away, kissing my face all over. When I adjusted, he withdrew and thrust back in. He repeated this motion at a slow pace until we were both so close. He picked up speed, and we reached our orgasms together. He muffled my scream with his mouth and rolled off of me.***

"That was pretty fucking amazing," he said in gasps.

"Definitely," I repeated in the same breathless voice. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," he mumbled into my hair. "I love you too much."

"I love you more…" My voice trailed off, as we were both consumed by sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Emmett whispering how much he cared about me. I smiled and stared up into his eyes as he spoke such loving words. We finally got dressed and walked downstairs, and I remembered something important.

"Oh, shit! I forgot to call Charlie last night!" I exclaimed.

"Relax, Bella. I called him for you and said you were staying the weekend with me. He thought it was pointless because we live right next door, but I convinced him," Alice told me.

"Thank you so much, Al!" I threw my arms around her neck.

"Can't…breathe…" she struggled to get out.

"Sorry."

"So, did you and my brother have fun last night?" she smirked.

"Alice! God, you are so annoying! It's none of your damn business!" Emmett yelled.

She didn't even flinch. She just put her hand in a chip bag and popped one in her mouth, speaking with it full. "My bad. You don't have to be such an asshole about it."

"Must all the kids cuss?" Carlisle asked, coming downstairs to have coffee before work.

"Sorry," we all said in unison.

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle and Esme left for their jobs, not wanting to take breaks on the weekend. They both loved what they did; Esme with her interior design company, and Carlisle with being the head doctor at the hospital.

"Mom and Dad gone?" Edward asked, taking the stairs two at a time to get down.

"Yeah. Why?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going out," he answered bleakly.

"Usually when he says that it means he's going to fuck some girl senseless," I told Emmett.

"Yeah, one that's a hell of a lot better than you," he snarled.

I scoffed. "Yes, because I'm a piece of trash compared to your slutty friends. So, who is it this time? Stanley or Mallory? Or, is it someone new?"

"That's none of your fucking business. And you can stay the hell away from me, you bitch. You think you know every little thing is this shitty universe, but let me tell you something, Swan…You know nothing about me."

"I know that you're nothing like you used to be," I whispered, searching his eyes for at least a glimpse of the Edward I once knew, while tears were welling up in mine.

I ran upstairs to Emmett's room, and I heard my boyfriend say, "Every time I come home, you're always a fucking dick. I thought I was a better role model to you, but I guess not. I thought that you'd be at least a little bit nice to the girl who was there for you for all those years, the girl who stood by your side and took the blame for you all the time. I never would've thought that I'd be sad to call you my brother."

He ran up after me and cradled me in his arms, my tears soaking his light blue shirt. "I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

"Don't be, baby. Don't be. It's not your fault. It's okay," he soothed.

"I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"Never say that. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I'm so lucky to get to have you in my life. I know this probably isn't the best time, but Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I was completely and utterly shocked, but extremely joyful. "Yes, Em. I'll marry you." I wrapped my small arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love I had to offer.

"I didn't have time to get a ring. Besides, I wanted you to come with me," he said.

"Can we go today?" I asked, totally excited.

He chuckled at my reaction. "Of course, we can. That was the plan."

I leaned my forehead against his. "I love you, Emmett Cullen."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

We spent the first half of the day on his bed, watching a movie on his flat screen. Edward finally got home, and I excused myself from Emmett for a moment, so I could ask Edward when he wanted to look at poems. I walked down the hall and into Edward's room.

"Hey," I said. "We need to work on our project. We only have two weeks left."

"Two weeks is plenty of time, especially with you, Bella the Busy Beaver."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, really not knowing but still offended.

"You're always doing homework and crap. I'm sure you can finish both of our projects in, like, one night," he replied, like it was obvious.

"I'm not doing your work for you," I stated, disgusted that he thought I would.

He came and stood in front of me, both hands on the wall, trapping me between him and a piece of sheetrock. "Oh, I think you will."

"Doubtful," I gasped. His lips were mere inches from mine.

"The doubtful thing is you being able to resist me," he mumbled, and I could feel his cool, minty breath on my lips.

"I'm not going to be another one of your whores."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"God, I hate you," I stated.

"Hate you more." Then, he placed his lips on mine.

I automatically welcomed it at first, then remembered Emmett and tried to push him away. "Get off of me." He wasn't budging, but at least his perverted lips were off of mine. "Move, Edward."

He just looked shocked, but he finally walked away, running a hand through his hair. He seemed confused, but I didn't question it. I just stood there, breathing heavily.

Edward finally turned around and whispered, "You didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The spark."

**A/N: Did you like it? This is a little bit longer than I usually write, but I didn't want to stop it after she agreed to marry him. That would be kind of boring with just an Emmett/Bella chapter. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Edward finally turned around and whispered, "You didn't feel that?"_

"_Feel what?"_

"_The spark."

* * *

_

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind," he mumbled, letting it go.

"O…kay?" He was acting very strange, and I had no clue as to why. "Anyway, we can look for some poems later. Emmett and I are going to the mall, and we'll be back in a couple of hours. Do you want us to pick you up something?"

"No, no. I'm good. Have fun," he murmured.

"We will. Uh, bye." He waved, and I walked back to Emmett's room confused.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Your brother just kissed me." I was still in a state of shock.

"Did you want him to?" He looked so hurt.

I placed my hands on both of his cheeks and whispered, "Of course, not. I only want you." And that would be always be true.

He stood up, gaining anger, and ran down the hall. "What the fuck is your problem, man?!"

"What are you talking about?" Edward feigned innocence.

"Keep your fucking hands off Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"There's no need to worry. I don't want your woman. I was just trying to convince her to do my work," he said, sounding bored with a hint of jealousy underneath. Huh.

"Whatever. Just stay away from her." Emmett came back down the hall and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs. "Ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"Always," I replied, returning the favor.

We got into my truck - his was in California - and drove to the mall together in Port Angeles. We searched all the jewelry stores for the perfect ring, and Emmett finally found one. He showed it to me, and I agreed, giddy with excitement. It was white gold with a center diamond, and two sapphires were on either side of it, with more diamonds beside those. It was amazing, and I loved it.

He got down on one knee in the middle of the store and said, "I've known you since you were two and I was four, and I've loved you ever since. I knew you'd be the one I'd grow old with, even at such a young age. You're the perfect girl, and having you as mine these last four years has been amazing. But I want forever with you. I want to have you be mine until our last days. Isabella Marie Swan, I might've already asked, but will you marry me?" He was so adorable, actually wanting to do it right.

Tears were flowing freely from my eyes, as I grinned and kissed him. "Yes! Again, yes I will marry you, baby!"

He slid the ring on my finger, and it was a perfect fit. All of the staff and customers 'awed' us, and we were on our way. We got into the car and headed home slowly. I was gripping his hand tightly, never wanting to let go. I loved this man with all of my being, and I was anxious to be his forever.

"When are we going to tie the knot?" I wondered aloud.

"On your eighteenth birthday. I promise."

"But it's so far away," I whined.

"Bella, it's only three and a half more months. It'll take that long to plan the wedding just right, anyway."

"You're right. As always, you're right. And that's why I love you."

He rubbed circles on the back of my hand and smiled. "I love you for more than just being smarter than you," he teased.

"Shut up."

"As you wish, Miss Swan, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen," he said with a cute, British accent.

I giggled, then sighed contently. "I can't wait until I take your name."

"You and me both, but let's wait a little bit before we tell everyone. I want them to find out at the perfect moment."

I nodded, agreeing that that was a good idea. "Sounds good to me." I put the ring on a necklace I was wearing and hid it under my shirt.

We were finally at home, and I decided not to bother Edward that night. It was pretty late, anyway. Emmett and I laid on his king-size bed and made love once more, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

----------------------

A week passed, and Edward and I still hadn't started on the project. He had been avoiding me ever since he kissed me, but I wasn't complaining about that. I just wanted to spend time with my love. Emmett and I decided to tell Alice and Esme, but only because we needed to get the wedding plans started. The men were still in the dark, and that was a fact I didn't mind.

"Bye, sweetheart," Emmett said.

He, Esme, and Alice were going out for a day, wanting to find Emmett a tux and the girls dresses.

"Bye, baby. I love you. Hurry back." I kissed him, and he got into the Cullen's car.

"I love you, too!" he yelled as they were pulling out.

I walked up to Edward's room and knocked on the open door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He was sitting at his computer, staring at the screen.

"Looking at internet porn?" I teased. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I…uh…started searching for a poem."

"Wow. Edward Cullen started on his work before me," I stated, impressed.

"I know. It's freaky, right?"

I nodded and asked, "Where can I sit?"

"We don't have anymore chairs up here, but my lap is an option," he smirked.

"Well, I don't mind if I do." I walked to where he was sitting and positioned myself over his legs in a comfortable way. "This okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." He looked shocked, and I had to suppress a giggle. "Just, please, don't move around a lot."

I placed a leg on either side of him and grinded my hips into his. "You mean like that?"

"You know what I mean," he said through gritted teeth.

My lips were millimeters away from his, as I rubbed against him again. I succeeded in keeping a moan contained, but I couldn't say the same for Edward. I repeated the motion once more.

"Bella," he breathed against my mouth. "Please, stop. I don't want this to end badly."

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of actually fucking you." I buried my head into his neck and kissed him there, finally getting off and positioning myself facing the computer once again.

"God, you're so annoying," he commented.

"Oh, whatever. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." He stayed quiet about the subject, and we just began researching poets.

"I miss this," he mumbled, his face right next to mine.

"Miss doing work? Wow."

"No, I miss spending time with you." He seemed almost reluctant to say it.

"Kinda like what I said before, I miss spending time with the old you. Not the perverted player who thinks he can get everything he wants."

"Whatever. You're just mad because you can't."

"No, I'm mad that you think you're better than me." I was getting angrier, and my voice had risen an octave.

"I don't have to think about it at all, because we both know I am."

I got off his lap and slapped him. "That's a fucking lie, and you know it!"

"What the fuck was that for?!" he questioned, rubbing his face.

I glared and replied, "Go to hell, Edward."

I ran out of his house and into mine, seeing Jasper sitting on the couch watching some football game. "Hey, sis. Haven't seen you around here in awhile," he smiled.

"I know. I've been with Emmett." I laid down next to him and put my head in his lap.

"And I know that. So, what are you doing over here?" He began playing with my hair.

"He went to the mall or something with Alice and Esme," I muttered.

"Oh, that's too bad. Is Edward still being an ass?"

"Yes! I mean, he said that he was better than me after I went all lap dance on him!" I exclaimed.

"You what?!"

"I was sitting on his lap at the computer, and he told me not to move, and I did…repeatedly," I explained.

Jasper laughed. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, but whatever."

We sat like that on the couch for a couple of hours, just watching random T.V. shows like we always did. His presence comforted me, and I calmed down almost immediately after coming home from Edward's. There was a knock on the door, something we rarely heard since Emmett and Alice always walked right on it, and I got up to get it. I opened the door to a crying Edward and knew that something was wrong; he hadn't cried for seven years, and I knew that for a fact.

"Get Jasper. We have to go to the hospital. Now."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but I'm sure you'll manage until tomorrow. Thanks for reading. And please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Get Jasper. We have to go to the hospital. Now."**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: A lot of people will probably hate me for this chapter, but it's needed for the story.

* * *

**

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked into my eyes. "We have to go," he said again.

"Jasper! We have to get to the hospital!" I yelled.

He ran in and saw the tears on Edward's face and the ones starting to well up in the corners of my eyes. He nodded, and we all got into Edward's Volvo.

"Who's in the hospital?" Jasper and I questioned simultaneously.

"My mom, Alice, and Emmett. Dad called. He was working when they wheeled them in. They were…" He tried to contain a sob. "They were in a car crash. It was a head on collision. Some freak fell asleep at the wheel, and it was too late when Esme tried to turn. He said…" More sobs. "Dad said that none of them are going to make it, but we might have time to say goodbye."

"No!" I screamed, and Jasper wrapped his arms around me; we were both sitting in the back, shaking with our tears.

We all remained silent for the rest of ride to Forks' General, aside from the cries coming from each of us. Edward sped up, and five minutes later, we arrived. We all rushed inside, and the receptionist looked at us with sadness in her eyes.

"Where are the Cullens?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry." She looked down, as if to avoid our pained expressions, but she looked back up when she finished with, "Mrs. Cullen and her daughter passed on, but her son is still in his room. He won't last another hour, though. There's nothing they can do. He's right down the hall, first room on the left."

Jasper and Edward let me go first, and I ran as fast as I could, noticing my Emmett hooked up to machines in a small room. "Emmett?"

"Bella?" he gasped out. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, baby. It's me." I pulled a chair over to the side of his bed and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you. I'm so sorry." He brought his hand up with difficulty and laid it over mine.

"I love you, too, but don't apologize. This was out of your control." I began to tear up again, even though I promised myself to try not to.

"Sweetie, don't cry. I'm going to be okay. I'll be in a good place," he whispered, and I noticed how he didn't say a better one.

"Don't leave me." I laid my head on his chest, and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's just going to be for a little while, just until you live your life. I'll be waiting for you," he promised.

"In heaven," I added. "You're going to heaven, I know it. Say hi to all the angels for me."

We both smiled, and he told me, "I will. I swear. I'm going to miss you, Jelly Belly."

Tears were cascading rapidly down my flushed cheeks. "Not as much as I'm going to miss you, Teddy Bear. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, always. And I want you to tell Edward and Jasper that I'm so sorry and that I love them. I want you to be there for them both. I…" He started to fade away, and his vitals were beginning to flat line.

"Emmett!" I called to him. The machine beeped continuously, and he was gone. "NO!" Three doctors came in, and a couple of nurses tried to escort me out. "Get the fuck off of me, and save my Emmett!"

They finally got me out, and I collapsed into Edward and Jasper's arms. "He's gone, isn't he?" Jazz asked.

All I could do was nod. Jasper picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head into his neck. He carried me out to the Volvo with Edward in tow, and we drove home slowly. Jasper told Edward that he was welcome to come inside with us, but he just shook his head, and Jasper took me up to my room. We sat on my bed, with him cradling me in his arms. We were like that for hours, just crying together over the loss of our loves and their mother. It was finally time to go to bed, and I told Jasper that I wanted to be alone.

I went to the bathroom, and I showered and got dressed for bed. I walked over to my window and saw Edward sitting on the ground below. I remembered when we bought rope ladders to hang from our windows so that we could sneak out and go to the other's house. I threw my ladder from the window and grabbed a blanket. I climbed down and wrapped it around him.

"Isn't it a little cold to be out here alone?" I asked.

He just nodded, and I sat beside him cross-legged. We were quiet for a moment, just suffering in silence.

"You know…He was going to marry me." I took my ring off my necklace for the first time and slid it onto my finger, twirling it around.

"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, that's the perfect ring for you." He sounded so dead, and we were still once more.

"Well, I'm going to go in." I stood up. "You can keep the blanket." I began to climb my ladder. "If you don't want to be alone, then you're welcome to stay with me tonight."

He smiled up at me. "Like when we were kids?"

I returned the small grin. "Like when we were kids," I repeated.

"Thanks, but I'm going to stay out here for awhile. Fresh air clears my mind. But maybe a little later?" he questioned.

I kissed him on his forehead, knowing it would make him feel better like it did when we were younger. "I'll leave my window open and ladder down just for you."

Then, I scaled the side of my house and laid down in my bed. I couldn't sleep, though, due to the bad nightmares, and I woke up crying. I saw a dark silhouette appear in my window, and I could tell it was Edward from the gleaming moonlight surrounding him. He took his shirt off, so he was just in his pajama pants, and slid in next to me, pulling the covers up around us.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Shh…It's okay. I'm here, now. It'll be okay."

But that was the thing. It would never be okay. I'd have to live the rest of my life without my best friend, without my second mom, without my love.

-------------------------

I woke up the next morning cuddled up to Edward. I tried to get up, thinking he was asleep, but failed miserably.

"Please, don't leave just yet," he told me.

"Just let me go take a piss, and I'll be right back." I walked into my adjoining bathroom and left the door open, not really caring because he couldn't see anything.

"God, you have no shame," I heard him say with a chuckle.

I washed my hands and walked back out. "And you do?"

"I guess you got me there," he caved, but I barely heard him.

I was thinking about how he looked so much like Emmett laying on my bed like that. I was wishing for him to be Emmett, to make the whole car crash a dream, and I collapsed on the floor, crying my eyes out.

"He's gone," I managed to get out. It was finally sinking in, but I didn't want it to, not yet.

Edward hopped off of my mattress and ran to my side. "Yeah, Bellsy." That was the name he used to call me when he tried to cheer me up. "They all are, but it's okay. You're gonna be alright. We're both gonna be alright."

I nodded slowly and buried my head into his bare chest. "I'm sorry I let them go shopping for the wedding yesterday."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. It was just some freak accident that could've happened to anyone."

I nodded again and got up, the tears finally stopping; I had cried them all out a couple of hours before. He helped me up and went downstairs with me.

"Hey, Bella. How're you feeling?" Charlie asked.

"Fine."

He turned around and saw Edward, whose arm around my shoulders still from comforting me. "Well, hello, son. What are you doing back over here so early in the morning?" I looked at the clock, and it read six am. Wow, no wonder Charlie was still here.

Edward shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, sir, so Bella invited me in. I didn't want to be alone, and I was outside by myself." He noticed Charlie glare at his chest, then look at me. "I assure you, Chief, nothing happened. I don't look at Bella that way. I mean, she's a beautiful girl. Beyond beautiful, even, but that would be kind of awkward for us since we're not friends. Well, we are, but not like we used to be and-" I elbowed him in the side. "I'll stop talking, now."

Charlie chuckled, as did I. "Same old Edward, I can see. I miss having you around here. What's it been? A few years?"

"Seven, Dad. It's been seven years," I said, with slight annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I'm heading off to work. Are you two going to school?" he questioned. I couldn't believe it; he was acting as if no one died. Maybe he didn't know. Well, I wasn't in the mood to tell him if he didn't.

"Yeah, of course, we are." He was walking out the door. "See you at dinner, Dad!" I called as he walked out the door.

"You can go to school, but I'm not," Edward scoffed, sitting down at my dining room table.

I poured us both some coffee and sat down across from him. "I'm not, either, but I didn't want to tell him that three of his next door neighbors were just killed. Don't worry about it, okay? We're both going to stay home, and we can try to make each other feel better."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was going to stay in this house all day with you?" He sounded disgusted.

"Well, fine! I'm sorry for trying to be a good friend, even after all the shit you've put me through! Just go call one of your sluts, so you can fuck them instead of caring about your family's losses!" I yelled, standing up.

He mimicked my actions and replied, "What I do is none of your business!"

"It was last night when I let you sleep in my bed!"

"That was last night, and this is now!"

Jasper came downstairs when he heard screaming. "What's going on here?"

"Edward was just leaving to go screw some blonde skank," I let him know, crossing my arms and never looking away from the bronze-haired male.

"Yeah, that's right." He glared at me while he left my house.

"You forgot your shirt!" He was already closing the door.

"Keep it!" he called back through the wood.

I sat down at the table once more and laid my head on my arms. "Jazz, I don't know what to do with his mood swings."

My brother wrapped his arms around me and the chair from behind and mumbled, "There's nothing you can do, Bella."

I nodded, and we both back upstairs. I followed him to his room, and we just laid there together, thinking about our lost loves and wondering why this had to happen to us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: You probably don't care, but Bella's ring and the pictures and object in this chapter are up on my profile. Thanks for reading, and review!

* * *

**

The next day, I felt it was best to go back to school. A lot of people were giving Edward sympathy, and he didn't even act like he cared. I'm the one who lost everything, and no one knew or even tried to help. I was without my best friend, Alice, for the first time in history, and not one person noticed besides the two who knew - Jasper and Edward. Jazz took her spot, walking arm in arm with me like Alice and I did.

"Are you doing any better?" he asked me when we stopped at my locker.

"Not a single bit. I miss them so much, and nobody understands what's happened. They're just using the accident to get closer to Edward, and he doesn't even know." I threw my books into the metal piece of crap. "What about you?"

"I feel the same way as you," he replied, as I tuck a piece of hair behind my left ear. "He asked you to marry him?! Why didn't you tell me?!" he exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone in the hall. "Let me see that."

He grabbed my hand and began examining the diamond and sapphire band. "I thought you'd blame me for Alice's death. They were out shopping for the wedding when they…died."

I leaned back against the lockers and slid to the floor, covering my face with my hands. I began to cry loudly, and Jasper picked me up. I clung onto him, while everyone we passed stared. He carried me to the school's empty courtyard and held me close. People were still looking through the glass that enclosed it, but I didn't care.

"I would never blame you, Bella. You didn't do this, you hear me?" I nodded. "This was one accident you couldn't do anything about. I love you, okay? I always will, no matter what happens." I buried my face into his chest. "It's a beautiful ring, Bells. I was just shocked that you didn't tell me. I still am."

"We were waiting for the perfect moment, but I guess it didn't feel like coming." I began spinning my ring around my finger like I constantly did, now.

He pushed my hair away from my face and left his hand on my cheek. "Do you wanna go home?"

I shook my head no. "I don't want to be branded a coward. I can make it through a school day."

"Who are you trying to convince, Bella? That selfish, heartless bastard who doesn't care about his family? Well, stop trying because it won't work." He looked into my eyes as he said this, but I still didn't believe him.

"My Edward is somewhere in there. I just know it, and I'm sorry if I'm trying to bring it back out." I had finally stopped crying, but my voice was a mere whisper.

"You won't be able to."

I nodded. "Let's go back to class." And we did.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, but I only had to make one trip to the bathroom stall to cry. I held it in pretty well, and I was pleased with myself. The tears almost came again when I was walking out to my truck. Jasper was waiting for me to turn in some papers from the day before, so I was alone. I saw Edward standing with a couple of guys and three girls - his gang of perverted players and skanky bitches.

He had his head thrown back in laughter when I walked up and angrily asked, "How can you laugh at a time like this?"

Some guy with black hair looked at Edward. "Do you even know this chick, man?"

"No, not really," Edward lied.

I looked at him with disgust, then at the black-haired guy. "I'm Bella, the girl who was engaged to his brother and best friends with his sister. I live next door to him, and I have since we both were two. So, yeah. I think he knows me pretty well."

Edward looked at me in shock with a mixture of hate and anger. "What do you want?"

"Like I asked before, I want to know how you can laugh after your mom, brother, and sister all died tragically in a fucking car crash." A guy with brown hair 'ohh-ed' when I said this, and I glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

"Well, I want you to get the fuck out of my face."

I mocked a thoughtful expression. "No, I think you want to know what it felt like when I knocked Johnny Jenkins' lights out in the fifth grade."

"I'd like to see you try, Swan," he scoffed. "Come on. Hit me with your best sh-"

Before he even got the sentence out, I punched him in the face with a force I didn't know I had, and he cried out in pain. I wiped my bloody hand - covered in Edward's blood, not mine - off on my jeans and began to walk away, my lips turned up in a smile.

"Dude, that's fucking hardcore. Hey! Do you wanna join us?" I could tell it was the guy with the black hair again.

I yelled back, "No, thanks! I have no interest in becoming your whore!"

I hopped into the driver's side of my truck, completely satisfied with myself. I sped home and left Edward bleeding on the concrete next to his 'friends'. Jasper and I were both silent for awhile until we pulled up into the driveway.

"Did you break his nose?" he asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." And it was that simple; I didn't.

He sighed. "Bella, you can't just go around causing physical damage to people."

We both got out of the car, and I jogged to the door. "Whatever, Jasper. Someone needed to."

We went inside, and I headed upstairs to take a shower and throw on some more comfortable clothes. When I got into my en suite, I decided to take a bubble bath instead. I soaked in the warm water for about an hour, just thinking about all the good times I had with Alice, all the love Emmett and I shared, and how Esme helped me after my mom left. I only cried a little bit, but I kept reminding myself that Em was saying hi to the angels for me, and Al was giving them all a sugar rush, while Esme tried to calm everyone down. I laughed out loud and wrapped a towel around my body after I got out.

I walked into my room to get dressed, completely unaware of the open window and that Edward could see me if he looked over. I spared a glance at his window, and I saw that he was perched at his computer desk, with his back to me, and searching for poems. We only had two days left, and I already had one picked out. Edward probably had one in mind; he was strangely engrossed in this project. I pulled on some underwear, sweats, and a loose t-shirt, smiling at the Edward across the gap between our houses, even though I probably hurt him pretty badly.

I walked at a leisurely pace downstairs and started up dinner, humming 'Claire de Lune', the first song that Emmett and I danced to, while Edward sat on his stool, playing the piano like a professional. I missed those days, but he gave up music a long time ago.

--------------------------------

The next day, I stayed home from school, not feeling like going. The day we all ditched school, Carlisle told Charlie what had happened and told Jasper and I to take off however much time we needed, as long as we made up the work.

I decided to do something nice for Edward. I looked everywhere for my 'Best Friends' photo album that we made a long time ago with Esme's help. I finally found it and pulled out the perfect picture of Edward - a toddler one with his bright blonde hair, before it darkened. I loved it, and it was one of my favorites. On the back, I wrote:

_I'm really sorry for everything. I still love you, Edward, no matter how deep you're old self is buried within you. And believe me, that's deep, deep, deep down. (:_

_Love, Bellsy_

I smiled to myself and saw that the ladder that led up to his room was still down, and I climbed out using my own and into his room. I got a piece of tape off of his desk and taped the picture to his computer monitor. I grinned at my work and turned around. I saw the corner of a wooden box sticking out from underneath his bed, and I went to check it out, knowing that it was an invasion of privacy, but curious enough not to care. I pulled it out and on the top of it, it read:

_For my dearest friend, Isabella Marie Swan_

I was surprised, and when I opened it to take a look inside, I was even more shocked. There was all kinds of little objects inside with small notes stuck to them. I smiled slightly and looked at the little cupcake barrette I used to wear when I was little.

_Bella's Favorite Barrette:_

_We were five, and she insisted on doing my hair. She left in the barrette and told me I could keep it as a good luck charm. I remember that after she was finished with me, it took Esme an hour and a half to get it out._

I giggled, remembering as well. I sat it aside on his bed and picked up a small photo. It was me in a long tutu with bubble gum and a hula-hoop.

_Angry Bella After Her Third Recital:_

_She was seven, and she had just gotten out of her ballet show. I brought her a hula-hoop like she asked and gave it to her as fast as I could. She said she wanted gum, and Jasper handed her a piece quickly. We were all afraid of Bella when she was mad; her dad had missed her recital again. She began hula-hooping and blowing gum at the same time with a rather pissed off expression, and I snapped a picture of her. It's my most treasured one._

I smiled, impressed that he remembered so much. When I looked at the next picture and note, I almost cried. It was of Emmett and I holding hands, walking in a meadow Carlisle and Esme took us to when I was six, and he was nine. We weren't together until later, but we cared so much for each other.

_Bella's 'Boyfriend':_

_My mom and dad took us out to play in a garden Esme found by a lake. It was really pretty, and Alice and Jasper were having a great time laughing together. They were already going out at six and seven years old. I noticed almost immediately that Bella and Emmett were gone, and then, I saw them. Holding hands. Smiling at one another the way she smiled at me, except much, much brighter. Esme gave me this picture when I was ten, after finding it in an old photo album, and I remember her telling me, "They're going to get married someday. I just know it." Couldn't she tell that even at such a young age, I was in-_

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, stopping me mid-sentence, and all I could do was stare up at him, a cold tear running down my flushed cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

"_What are you doing here?" Edward asked, stopping me mid-sentence, and all I could do was stare up at him, a cold tear running down my flushed cheek.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Make sure to read author's note at the end. Important.**

**

* * *

**

He looked at the box, then back at me, and I saw the terrible black eye I gave him. "I think…I think you should leave."

"No, Edward," I said, my voice shaky. I stood up and touched his bruised face. "Edward, I'm so sorry!" I threw my arms around his neck, and he just stood there, stunned.

He finally wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my hair. "I'm sorry, too, for everything. For every little thing I've put you through. I…I want to be friends again. I have for awhile, now, but I don't know how to be one to you."

He nodded and began shaking, and I pulled away. "Why are you crying?" I asked, not really wanting to discuss our relationship with tears running down his face.

He pulled me to his bed, and he laid down. I sat beside him against the headboard, and he placed his head in my lap. I began running my fingers through his bronze hair, and I repeated the question in a softer tone.

"Because my family's gone, my dad hates me, I have no real friends, everyone thinks I'm a man whore, and I love someone I can never have," he sobbed.

Damn.

"Edward, is this the first time you've…cried since the accident?" I whispered.

He nodded. "I loved them, Bella. I loved them all, but I never said it or showed it. I never once gave them a hint in the seven years we haven't been friends."

"It's okay. They knew, all of them. And Edward, your dad doesn't hate you."

"He blamed the accident on me, Bells. He said that if I hadn't been such an asshole to them all the time, then they wouldn't be dead, now. He said that he didn't want to see me anymore, and that I had to move out as soon as possible. But Bella, I'm only seventeen, and I have nowhere to go."

"Shh…Edward, you can live with Jasper and me if you want. You can stay in my room, like when we were little," I murmured, shocked that Carlisle could be so mean. He nodded and thanked me. "And I'll be your friend again. I can help you change back into the amazing Edward I used to know and love."

"I'd like that, Bellsy."

"Me, too." Then, with some humor in my tone, I added, "And you do sleep around with a lot of girls, Edward."

He chuckled nervously. "No, I don't. I've never…"

It clicked then. He's never had sex, so was that just a front? Just an act he put up? I sure hoped so, because that meant my Edward was still there inside him somewhere.

"You're a virgin?" I wondered aloud, just wanting to make sure I understood.

He nodded, then buried his face into my lap even more. "I'm such a loser."

"Loser? No. Poser? Yeah, maybe. But it's sweet that you still haven't done it." I smiled down at him, and he looked up, meeting my eyes with a grin.

"Really? I mean, I thought it was weird that my brother didn't have sex until he was nineteen, not sweet."

I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head back on the wooden board behind me. "Oh, Edward. There's so much you have to learn about love."

"I'm willing to listen as long as you're my teacher," he muttered, and I blushed, although I wasn't quite sure why.

Not opening my eyes, I began. "He did it for me, because we were truly in love. I knew we'd be together for the rest of our lives, and we wanted to make sure both of us were ready to take that step. It was nice, because it wasn't just because we wanted pleasure or whatever, it was because we wanted to be together in every way possible."I expected him to laugh, not say, "That's beautiful. I mean, I get it. You wanted to be connected not just emotionally, but physically, too."

I nodded and looked at the thoughtful expression on his face. "Yeah, that's right."

"Bella, are you really sure about me living with you? It won't be weird, right?" He sounded so nervous, and I smiled wider.

"Zero weirdness. Just two friends living together. And Jasper will be heading off to college soon, and it'll be nice having someone else in the house. Charlie will probably adopt you, though, since your birthday's not until February."

"Wow, wouldn't that be lovely? Having my adopted dad also be the Chief of Police?" He laughed.

I shook my head. "He's going to have to, you know that, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

I kissed the top of his head and ran my fingers through his hair once more. "You go ahead and start packing up. I'm going to go clear out some space in my closet and dresser."

He nodded once more, and I stood up. "I really appreciate this, Bella. I know that I probably wouldn't volunteer to give up space to someone who hasn't treated me nicely since we were ten."

I smiled and climbed out his window, hoping he'd find the picture I left.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but another chapter will be up today as well. Well, I'm pretty sure there will be, as long as nothing comes up.**

**Review, and tell me what you think about Edward living with Bella.**

**I will also put a poll up about Bella, and you need to check it out, because it'll greatly impact the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

_I smiled and climbed out his window, hoping he'd find the picture I left.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

**Review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

I finished clearing out one side of my walk-in closet and the bottom half of my dresser space, so Edward would have some room for his clothes and things. Charlie and Jasper didn't know, yet, because they were both at work; Jasper got a job to fill up his extra time without Alice.

I went back over to Edward's house, but I used the front door this time. I knew it was unlocked, so I went into the kitchen and found the message pad. I took a pen out of a small cup on the counter and wrote Carlisle a note.

_Carlisle,_

_I understand that you've been through a lot, but Edward didn't cause this to happen. It was out of everyone's control. I still love you like my own father, so I'm doing you a favor. Edward will be living with me from now on. He'll be right next door, so when you do feel like you want to see him, you can._

_Isabella_

I walked upstairs and saw Edward looking at the picture that I put on his monitor. "Do you like it?"

He turned around, smiling my Edward's smile, and hugged me close. "I love it. You don't know how much this means to me."

I chuckled. "It's just a picture."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'a picture's worth a thousand words'?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that one said so much," I answered honestly.

"Well, it does. Thank you." He let go and went back to throwing some clothes into a bag.

I went over to his dresser and began helping him. "I wrote Carlisle a note. I told him where you'd be staying."

He grinned. "Thanks for this, for everything," he replied. "This means a lot to me."

"I know."

It took us about an hour to get all of his clothes and smaller possessions over to my house. He placed his clothes in the drawers, and I placed all of his little boxes in the closet, then began hanging up some other clothes of his. I'm glad I had a big room; it came in handy.

When we were done, he plopped down on my bed and closed his eyes. I laid down next to him, and he put his arm around me. I automatically snuggled into his side, but when I realized what I was doing, I got up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get dinner started," I told him, and it was the truth.

After all the work we did, it was already five, and Charlie would be home soon. I walked downstairs and got out a pot. I decided to make spaghetti with fresh sauce. I poured water and the noodles into the pot and picked up a tomato. I got out a knife and began slicing up the red fruit. I felt a hand on top of my own and someone standing behind me, and I nearly jumped.

"Relax, Bella. It's just me," Edward muttered.

I blushed at the close proximity we were in, not knowing why exactly. His hand guided mine in the dicing, and it was nice to actually have someone I could do this with. Jasper and Charlie were useless in the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said simply.

"No problem. I used to cook all the time, but then, Esme wanted to teach Alice, so they took over." He rolled his eyes playfully, but my heart was twisting in my chest.

Hearing their names used so casually made me want to cry, but I managed to keep my sobs contained. I walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. My hands gripped the countertop so that I would not collapse, and Edward came to stand beside me.

He removed my hands gently and whispered, "I'm sorry if I said something bad. Just go lay down, and I'll finish up here."

I shook my head. "It's fine, but this is my house. You're the guest, and I'm supposed to be cooking for you."

"Bella, we've known each other for fifteen years. I doubt I could be considered a guest anymore," he grinned.

I did, too, and thanked him, going upstairs and curling up on my bed. I let the sobs escape me, and I cried myself to sleep.

--------------------------

"Bella!" someone called, although I wasn't sure who.

I turned over, then felt someone shaking my shoulder. "What?" I asked.

"What's Edward doing here cooking? I came in from work, and he was setting the table." It was just Jasper.

"Oh, he's going to be living with us. What time is it?"

"It's six. Wait. Did I hear you right? He's going to be living here? With us?" He sounded really confused and surprised, maybe even a little angry.

"Yes, Jazz. Carlisle kicked him out," I replied, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh, wow." He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Dinner's ready," Edward told us, then he appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes." "No." Jasper and I said at the same time, and I glared at my brother.

"We'll be right there," I smiled. Edward nodded and went back downstairs. "Can't you be a little nicer to him?" I hissed.

"He was never nice to you."

"He's working on it. Jasper, he has no family. His real mom gave him away, along with his brother and sister, who died with his adoptive mother, and his adoptive dad doesn't want him anymore. This may sound crazy to you, but I want him here. I can't lose him, too."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll try being more hospitable."

"That's all I ask."

We walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the kitchen, and I was amazed at the amount of work Edward had done. It looked wonderful, both the food and the table settings. I let go of Jasper's hand and ran to Edward, throwing both my arms and legs around him.

"Thank you so much! It's perfect!" I exclaimed.

"I wonder what you'll do when you actually taste the spaghetti," he chuckled, and I noticed he tightened his grip around my waist. It was just barely there, but I felt it.

I heard Jasper cough a little, and I let go, as did Edward. We all sat down and waited for Charlie, who came in after about five minutes of uncomfortable silence. I had never been so happy to see my dad.

"Hey, kids. Mmm…Something smells delicious," he said, hanging up his gun belt and jacket on the wall.

"Edward made spaghetti for us," I announced.

"Edward?" he asked, coming into the dining room. "Well, hey there, boy. You haven't spent this much time here in years."

"You'll be seeing him around here a lot more," Jasper mumbled, and I kicked him, earning an 'ow' and a glare.

"What was that, son?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, Dad. Let's eat," I answered.

He nodded in agreement and sat down. After we were all done, Charlie told Edward how great of a meal it was and that he expected to see him around here a lot more.

"Um, Dad? I need to talk to you in the living room. Alone, I mean," I said.

"O…kay?"

We walked into the large room and sat down on the couch. "I was wondering…"

"Yes, Bells?" he questioned after I paused for a moment.

"Edward needs a place to stay, and I was wondering if he could live here." I looked down, not wanting to see the look on my dad's face.

"Did something happen to Carlisle?" he asked, worry and concern evident in his voice.

"No, Dad. Carlisle told him he had to move out. He doesn't want him anymore, so I was hoping that maybe you could adopt him. He can stay in my room. Since we both have full-size beds, then you can move his bed in there." I was waiting for him to speak, but he just had a look of shock on his face. "Please, Dad."

He finally nodded. "Yes. That sounds perfectly fine. I'll call Carlisle after his shift at the hospital ends, and tomorrow we'll go get everything sorted out, okay?"

I smiled widely. "Thank you! This means so much to me! I love you!"

He laughed a little. "I love you, too, sweetheart. Do you think you can handle him living here?"

I nodded. "I'm a big girl, Dad. I can handle anything."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to vote if you want Bella to have a baby or not! It'll be closing soon! And review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

_I nodded. "I'm a big girl, Dad. I can handle anything."

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Bella and Edward's all black outfits will be on my profile.

* * *

**

I walked back into the kitchen, and when I heard the football game come on, I told Edward with a smile, "You get to stay."

Jasper got up from the table quickly and said, "Well, I'm going to head on to bed. It's getting pretty late."

I looked at the clock. "It's not even seven, yet."

"Whatever. I have some homework I need to finish up, too." Then, he walked up the staircase.

I knew Jasper wasn't as calm about the accident as he put on, so I had a feeling about what he'd be doing in his room - the same thing I did every night. Cry.

"Speaking of homework, this is the last day to finish our project," I said.

Edward got up, mimicked the Superman pose, and replied in a superhero tone, "To the bedroom!"

I laughed, and we both ran upstairs. I sat against the headboard and powered my laptop up. Edward sat next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders. I tensed slightly, and he removed his arm slowly.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. I'm still just sensitive to everything that reminds me of him, and I will be for awhile. It's not your fault." Tears began welling up in my eyes, and I wiped them away quickly.

"Um…Do you have a poem picked out?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Do you?" I was happy my voice wasn't shaky.

"I'm still looking for just the right one, ya know?"

I nodded, and we began searching for poems for him. We laughed together at all the cheesy ones we saw, and some brought tears to our eyes. All in all, I had a good time with Edward, despite the whole awkward arm thing earlier. We both had picked our poems, and when I looked at the clock, it read 10:30.

"We better get some shut eye," I finally said.

He nodded. "Yeah. Um…I guess I'll sleep on the couch downstairs."

Oh. I hadn't thought about the sleeping arrangements, but luckily, we had some extra blankets and pillows. "I talked my dad into getting your bed and putting it in here with me tomorrow, so you should be set for however long you stay."

"Thanks. I'd like that."

I walked into the hallway quietly and opened the door to a small closet by the bathroom. I pulled out a dark blue blanket and a pillow for Edward to use. I handed them to him, and he smiled.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

He kissed me on the forehead and walked downstairs. I was surprised at the action, but it made me extremely happy. I walked into my room and got ready for bed, slipping on some pajama pants and the shirt Edward left here the day after _they_ were killed. It smelled like him, and for some reason, it made me fall sound asleep that night with no tears.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I heard my door open and footsteps walking to my bed. I woke up, startled, and saw that Edward was in my room, standing on the right side of my bed.

"Holy shit. You fucking scared me," I told him, breathless, both from the fact I stated and because he was shirtless in my room.

It shouldn't have had such an effect on me because he had slept with me in my room before a few nights ago, but I was seeing him in a new light. I was kind of, maybe, possibly beginning to fall for him.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's just that I can't sleep, and I haven't really been able to since I stayed here. I was just wondering if I could…" He motioned to the bed.

I grinned and pulled back the covers. "Be my guest."

"I think we established that I'm not classified as that anymore," he smiled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, and he slid in next to me.

"My shirt looks good on you by the way," he stated, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Edward." I simply avoided the comment, but it made me blush a crimson red.

Just before my heavy eyes closed, I heard him murmur oh, so quietly two words that made my heart skip a beat. "Goodnight, love."

------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, smiling at the peaceful expression on Edward's face. I then felt the blood rush to my cheeks when I looked at how we were entangled. My left leg was flush against his, my right leg was thrown over his body, and his arms were wrapped securely around my waist. I tried to pull out of his iron like grip, but he wasn't moving.

Instead, he whimpered and said, "Just stay in bed with me."

"Edward, are you awake?" I asked, his words having an affect on my body. I swear, my blood was beginning to boil.

His eyes fluttered open, and I noticed that the blackness was fading away around his right one. "Yes, I'm awake. Why else would I be talking?"

That made me blush even more at his first statement. "Well, we have to go to school. We have that project due today."

He sighed. "Fine. Thank god, it's Friday."

I nodded in agreement, then waited for a moment. "Edward, please let me go."

"I'm sorry." He removed his arms quickly, and his cheeks turned pink.

The light color made him look adorable, like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar. I got up and went into my en suite, leaving a sleepy Edward in bed. I got in the shower and let the nice, hot steam clean my pores. It was amazing, and I was dreading having to get out, but the aspect brightened at the thought of spending the day with my old best friend. Fifteen minutes after I got in, I left the shower stall and realized that I forgot my clothes in my room. I wrapped a towel around me and held it there with my right hand. I walked back into my room and gasped. There was Edward, standing there in just a pair of boxers.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, but not the perverted pig one. It was a playful, sexy smirk that sat my heart on fire.

I gained my voice back and replied, "You wish."

He grinned and walked over to me. He placed his lips to my ear and whispered, "Yes, I do." I shivered and took a step back, stunned. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close again, an apologetic look on his face. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just kidding."

"I know. I just wasn't expecting that," I told him honestly.

"Hey, Bells! Am I riding with you, or-" Jasper walked into my room just then. "Well, hello there." He glared at Edward.

"Nothing was happening," I was quick to say.

I saw a flicker of hurt cross Edward's face, but he masked it well, adding, "Yeah. We were just joking around. No big deal."

"Whatever. So, am I riding with you, Bells?" he asked again.

"Actually, I was wondering if she wanted to ride with me," Edward answered, then looked down at me. "So, do you?"

I smiled. "I'd like that." I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed the keys, tossing them to Jasper. "You can drive the truck if you like."

He looked between Edward and me, but finally nodded. "Thanks."

I only offered the option of driving my new Ford because he liked it more than mine ever since Alice died. Carlisle gave us her Porsche and was having Emmett's Jeep sent up here for me to do with as I pleased. Jasper didn't like driving her yellow car or his own black Mercedes because of the memories they had in both. I could understand that.

My brother headed downstairs for breakfast, and I glanced at Edward. "Why do you want me to ride with you?"

"Because I want you to be with me all day." Wow. That sent chills down my spine.

"Oh. But don't you pick up those two guys?" I questioned.

"You mean Tony and Jason? Yeah, but I'll tell them I can't."

"Thanks."

I walked into my closet grinning like I did when I was with Emmett. Shit. I thought his name. I waited for the tears to come, but they never did. I think Edward was helping me through this more than he knew, and it had only been five days.

I dropped my towel and searched for some panties in the big dresser at the back. I found some and slid them on. I took a pair of black skinny jeans off of a hanger and pulled them on, as well, then retrieved my black bra and snapped it around my waist. I began looking for my black shirt and finally remembered that I had washed it yesterday, along with some other tees.

I walked out of the closet and heard a slight intake of breath. "Like what you see, Eddie?"

"Very much so," he smirked again, and I smiled.

"I'll be right back." I ran downstairs and saw Jasper standing up and eating cereal at the bar.

"I think the school dress code says you have to wear a shirt," he laughed.

"Haha. I'm getting a shirt out of the dryer, thank you very much."

He rolled his eyes, and I retrieved the object of my desire. I pulled the shirt over my head and knotted it at the side, then ran back upstairs to put on my socks and black Converse. I sat down on the bench at the end of my bed and pulled them to me.

"Are you feeling gothic or something today?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"No…Why?"

"You're wearing all black. I was just wondering."

"I just felt like wearing this today." I shrugged and continued to lace up my shoes. He then pulled on a black shirt with some black pants and shoes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let people think you're in mourning by yourself," he replied.

I was a little confused by his motions. "Are you trying to be nice?"

"Yes." He looked up at me through his long lashes. "Is that an okay thing for me to do?"

I nodded, then blushed at how sexy he looked. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

We both walked into my bathroom and began messing with our hair. I never knew that double sinks would come in handy. I ran some mousse through my hair, and Edward did the same, using a lot less than me. We both ran a hand through our hair a second time, and I thought it was so weird how we did everything in sync. At the same time once again, we went back into my bedroom and slid on our own pair of black sunglasses. I couldn't contain a giggle anymore, but at least it wasn't that loud. Maybe he didn't hear it. I haven't done something that sounded like that since I was, like, seven, and I didn't want him to make fun of me.

"Did Bella Swan just…giggle?" he asked, and I could see he was trying to choke back a laugh. Shit.

"Shut up, and let's go." I grabbed my back pack and ran downstairs, Edward right behind me.

My truck was already gone, and I found it odd that Jasper left fifteen minutes early. Maybe he wanted to get some work done before class started.

"Want some Frosted Flakes with honey and an extra tablespoon of brown sugar?" I took the box out of the cabinet and retrieved the honey and brown sugar, as well.

"You remember?" He sounded incredulous.

I set the food on the breakfast bar that was separating us and grinned. "How could I possibly forget something so weird?"

He used to eat it all the time when we were kids. I don't see how someone could eat all of that together. It'd be way too sweet for me.

He chuckled and began to make his breakfast. I poured myself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and stuck a spoonful in my mouth, leaning against the counter where the sink was, while Edward sat on a stool at the bar, staring at me.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Nothing." He shook his head and went back to drizzling honey over his cereal. "You're just really pretty."

I blushed and just continued to eat with my eyes on my bowl.

When we were both done, I washed our dirty dishes, and we headed out to the car. He opened my door for me, and I slid in with a smile. He got in and began speeding like a maniac towards Forks' High.

"If your going to be adopted by the Chief of Police, you might want to abide by the speed limit," I suggested.

He slowed down and laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Did you tell your friends that you wouldn't be picking them up?" I leaned my head back against the seat.

"No, I forgot," he answered simply.

My head snapped up, and I smacked his chest. "What?"

"They can figure it out themselves. And no hitting the driver while he's in the process of, well, driving."

I giggled again. I had to tell my brain to stop allowing my vocal cords to produce that sound. I could see the amusement plain on Edward's face, and it caused mine to heat up even more.

We finally arrived at school, and he opened my door for me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we began to walk. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. Is this making you uncomfortable? I mean, it's just a friendly gesture…" He began to remove his arm, but my hand reached up of it's own accord and pulled it back.

"If it's just a friendly gesture, then what's the harm?"

We both smiled at each other, but inside, I felt suddenly ashamed of myself. I just wanted to pretend for a moment that I was with Edward, but I shouldn't because my fiancé just died five days ago. My fucking fiancé. _Shit, Bella. Get it together. Remember, you can handle anything._


	11. Chapter 11

_I just wanted to pretend for a moment that I was with Edward, but I shouldn't because my fiancé just died five days ago. My fucking fiancé. **Shit, Bella. Get it together. Remember, you can handle anything.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Tony's and Jason's pictures will be up on my profile.

* * *

**

People were staring at us as we walked through the parking lot of Forks' High. I held on tightly to my bag, as if I saw someone suspicious who might mug me, and looked up at Edward.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," he whispered. "It's okay. As long as we know we're just friends, then nothing they think or say can possibly hurt us."

I nodded in agreement, and Edward tightened his hold on me. I was secretly hoping that Edward wanted to be more than that, but I knew I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. It was wrong, but I couldn't stop them from flowing into my mind.

We walked up to Tony and Jason, although I didn't know which was which just yet, and they were standing next to Jessica and Lauren, with a black-haired girl by their side.

"Did you blow us off because of her, man?" the one with brown hair asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. And her name is Bella." Edward smiled down at me and pointed to each of them in turn as he said their names. "Tony," the guy with black hair, "Jason," the brown-haired dude, "Angela," the new girl with black hair, "And you already know Jessica and Lauren."

"Unfortunately," I muttered, looking down at my nails, and the boys snickered, earning glares from the blonde bitches.

"Hi, I'm Tony's twin sister. I don't usually hang out with this crowd, but they all needed a ride, since your boyfriend here never showed," Angela told me in a small voice, and I knew at once that she was a bashful girl.

"Oh, Edward? He's not my boyfriend," I replied, not really shy at all. She smiled her apologies, and I returned the grin.

"It's Bella, right?" Jason asked. I nodded, wondering what he was going to say. "Aren't you the one who punched Edward a few days ago?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that's me. Why?"

"You're a brave girl. Strong, too. Gotta give you your props." He held his fist out for me to hit, but I just looked at it, then back up to him, taking a step closer.

"Thanks, but what I did was a mistake. I have a little anger problem when it comes to my dead friends, so I don't want your 'props'." I made air quotes with my fingers and continued. "What I do want is for you to stop bringing up the fucking subject before I break your fucking face. Got it?" He looked scared and didn't answer. "Do. You. Fucking. Got. It?" I annunciated each word, and he finally nodded. "Good," I smiled and patted his shoulder.

I grabbed a stunned Edward's hand and pulled him along with me, as I began walking away. He intertwined our fingers, and I sighed contently. I was perfectly at peace until I heard Tony's voice before we had even moved two feet.

"Hey, Bella!" he called.

I stopped and turned around, noticing all the girls who were staring between Tony and me like this was some huge ordeal. "Yes, Tony?"

"Come to my party next Saturday. It's gonna be sweet, and I'd love to have you there," he grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back.

He actually seemed nice. I mean, so did Jason, but he didn't seem like a great friend to Edward. I noticed I was standing there a second too long, and I snapped out of it.

"Well, you're in luck. My next Saturday's open. I'll see you there." I winked and walked into the school with Edward.

He had his jaw set and looked a little angry. "What was that about?" he asked.

"What was what about?" I acted innocent, but I had a feeling he was still going to call me out.

"The flirting. The wink. You know what I mean, Isabella," he almost growled.

"Are you jealous or something?" I smiled.

"No, why would I be jealous?" He sounded envious, but I dropped the subject.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything. I'm the sorry one."

"Thanks, and you're forgiven. Oh, my God. I can't wait for Tony's party," I almost squealed.

I needed a break from all of the sadness over their deaths. I don't think that they'd want us to be crying every night because of them, especially Alice. She'd be saying something like, "_Oh, shut up, bitch, and go to the damn party before I stick my tiny foot up your ass._" Then, I remembered that she actually said that to me once last year, after she and Jasper got mono. I almost laughed out loud at her trying to do her angry voice while she was sick.

"You're not going," he commanded.

"What the hell? You're not my father." I was incredulous at the fact he'd use that tone of voice with me.

"No, but I don't want you to be there with them. He or Jason might try something…"

I stopped walking and looked up at him. "Every party I go to, there's always someone like that. I can handle myself."

"No, you can't. They're my friends, and I know them."

I took a step closer. "I'm your friend. Don't you know me?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever, Isabella."

He walked away, and I wanted to go after him, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. So, I just turned back around and headed towards my first period class, Algebra 2.

I wanted to die from how bored I was, but at least I found something a little productive to do, no matter how exhausting. I recited the poem and what I was going to say in my head. I didn't know if I should stick with what I had originally picked or go a different route. I finally decided to follow my heart, as cliché as that sounds, and go with my first choice. I didn't think anyone of my almost-family members would mind, either. They'd want me to be joyful, right?

Slowly, the clock made it's way to the 8:45 mark, and I was out of my seat and heading towards Malkenheim's classroom. When I walked in, I sat down in one of the chairs, and Edward sat next to me. A sheet of paper suddenly appeared on my desk with his perfect script on it.

_I'm really sorry about earlier. Let's just get through this recitation, and you can go on hating me afterwards._

I sighed and crumpled up the note, looking over at him. "Edward, just talk to me, and tell me the truth…Why don't you want me to go to Tony's party?"

"Because…Emmett just died, and that would be wrong." I could tell he was lying, that he just made up an excuse, but it still cut me deeply.

"You asshole. Unlike you, Emmett would want me to be happy and not mope around all the time." I threw the wadded up paper at him.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, why don't you two go first since you're having so much fun back there?" Mr. Malkenheim asked.

We both stood up and went to the front. I motioned for Edward to go first, and he began a poem he didn't pick out when he was with me.

"The poem I chose is by Gary R. Hess, and it's titled _Wanting You._ My partner introduced me to this particular poet…

_You are so amazing  
__When I look into your eyes  
__I feel nothing but cravings_

_You make me feel so ecstatic  
__Chills rush down my spine  
__My heart beats fast  
__I feel warmth throughout my body_

_All I hope for is just one kiss  
__Your sweet lips against mine  
__My arms around you  
__Holding you until the end of time_

"I chose this because I'm in love with this amazing girl, and I have been since I met her. Yeah, I fool around with a lot of people in this school, but I only have my eyes set on her. This poem…It explains exactly what I feel when I look at her, when I'm with her. It explains exactly what I hope for, and what I hope for is to spend the rest of my life with her. I know that if we set our minds to it, we'd be able to overcome any obstacle set in our way."

I was amazed at the insight he put into this, and I only wondered if that girl was me. I was wishing that it was, but with Edward, you never knew. He didn't seem like he felt the same way, so it was probably for somebody else, and that broke my heart, especially with the poem I would soon recite.

"Miss Swan? You may now go," Malkenheim told me.

I nodded and began, stammering nervously. "My poem is…It's by Beth Moore. Um…It's called _Too_, and it's a little longer than Edward's."

_We were  
__Much too young  
__Much too selfish  
__Much too blind  
__To make it_

_We were  
__Much too wounded  
__Much too frightened  
__Much too hurt  
__To take it_

_Too much we said  
__When love seemed dead  
__To go on  
__And forget_

_Too little learned  
__From anger burned  
__Too much  
__We both regret_

_Yet there's been  
__Too much good  
__Too much love  
__For us  
To walk away_

_Too much caring  
__Too much sharing  
__For us  
__Not to stay_

_Too much we shared  
__With no one else  
__To go on and forget_

_Too many years  
__Of drying tears  
__To do what we'd regret_

_Too many laughs  
__When thinking back  
__Remind me what is true_

_I find that I still love you  
__And I think you love me,  
__Too._

"I chose this poem because it explains exactly what happened between this guy and me. I've always loved him, always wished for more, but I met someone else and fell in love with him, too. We were set to be married on September 13th, my birthday." I held up my left hand, as if it were evidence to back it up, and tears began falling from my face. "But he died in a car crash almost a week ago, and I'm falling for this guy all over again. I hate that Emmett Cullen died, because I was the one who sent him out with his mom and sister, but I feel as though I'm getting a second chance…" I began to sob audibly, and Edward wrapped me in his arms, holding me tightly.

"Mr. Malkenheim, I'm going to take Bella outside to get some fresh air," Edward told him, and without waiting for a response, he picked me up and carried me out the front doors of the school. I cried harder, and he slid me into the passenger seat of his Volvo, kneeling down beside me and taking my hand.

"Bella, it's okay. It's going to be alright," he tried to soothe.

I looked up at him with a tear-stained face. "You can say that all you want, but it'll never be true."

"Yes, it will. I promise you, Bella, that as long as I'm alive, I will do everything in my power to make it okay again." He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it once.

"There's only one thing you can do to make it okay right now."

"What's that? I'll do anything." He was so frantic sounding.

A hint of a smile appeared on my lips. "Can you take me home and hold me?"

* * *

**A/N: This took forever to write. I think I rewrote it, like, five times. Haha. I'm still not incredibly happy with it, but please review and tell me what you think (:**


	12. Chapter 12

"_There's only one thing you can do right now to make it okay."_

"_What's that? I'll do anything." He was so frantic sounding._

_A hint of a smile appeared on my lips. "Can you take me home and hold me?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I just want to give some shout outs and clear some things up.**

**First, I want to thank **htr17**, **acw1**, and **Morie**. **htr17 **and **acw1 **review almost every single chapter and don't just say things like "I love it. Please hurry with the next chapter." Their comments are in-depth, and they leave long reviews about what they think. **Morie **doesn't review as often, but when she does, they compliment the things she likes and the things she thinks I need to justify. I like that. There are many others, and I thank you all, as well. These just stood out to me. **

**-CLARIFICATION TIME-  
**

**CHAP 2: [for **ilovetwilight** who doesn't have an account] Bella didn't hurt him physically, she hurt his feelings because he thought he could defend himself. In lower grades, a girl beating up someone for a guy isn't cool, it's humiliating. Hope that helps.**

**CHAP 3: Edward isn't sick, he thinks something bad is going to happen - his family's loss, in this case. Do you know, like, when you get an uneasy feeling, then BAM, something terrible occurs? That's what he had  
**

**CHAP 6: Edward doesn't know how to be in mourning. He had put up an act for the last seven years, and he doesn't know how to not act like an ass. When he begins to feel certain emotions, such as love or pain or grief, he locks them away and continues the show.**

**CHAP 7: Jasper is in mourning, as well. He doesn't show it a lot, but that's mostly because Bella hasn't been spending time with him. She's been hanging out with Edward and trying to help him.**

**CHAP 8: Carlisle kicks Edward out because he is hurting and feels as though he needs to blame the accident on someone. He feels that if he can place some blame, then everything will get better, even though that's not necessarily true.  
**

**CHAP 9: If Charlie adopts Edward, then Bella and Edward will not be step-siblings. Those come from other marriages. It'll be like Twilight, adoption is just something they have to do. Well, that's all I'm going to say.  
**

**CHAP 9: Bella has always loved Edward, since they were little, but Emmett got to her first and swept her away. She's been falling for Edward, although she doesn't realize it, harder everyday since she's met him.  
**

**CHAP 11: Edward does trust his two best friends, Tony and Jason, just not with Bella because he knows when they get drunk, they try to screw anything that moves. Haha. And Bella doesn't know that Edward is talking about her in the poem he recited, and vice versa.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M.**

**

* * *

  
**We arrived home twenty minutes later and went upstairs. I noticed that Edward's bed was set up, but he sat on mine instead, and I headed towards my walk-in closet.

"Want some sweats or something?" I asked, my voice still shaky from the crying.

"Um…Yeah, some sweats would be great."

I went inside the large room and rummaged through the bottom drawer for his pants, then the top one for my own pair and a shirt. I walked back out and saw Edward standing there with his shirt off and just in boxers. The scene would've normally made me blush, but no. I didn't have the energy. I threw him his sweats, then turned around and removed my shirt, beginning to head back into the closet. I stopped and all of a sudden felt faint, light-headed. I began to sway, but Edward caught me and laid me down on my bed. He slid my shirt on and my jeans off, and when he tried to put on my pants, I swatted his arms away.

"Just lay down with me, please," I begged in a soft voice, already drifting off to sleep.

"Okay, Bella. Are you feeling okay?" he questioned.

"Just tired."

He lifted me up and pulled back the covers, then he set me down and climbed in. I felt his bare leg against mine and realized he didn't have time to pull on his sweats before I almost collapsed. I was too exhausted to tell him he could if he wanted, so I just pulled his arm around my waist and snuggled my back into him.

I began drifting in and out of sleep for awhile, and once I heard Edward whisper, "I love you," but then, I realized it was just a dream that kept repeating itself. I finally was able to fall soundly asleep to the rhythm of Edward's even breathing, and I stayed that way to the wonderful vision I was having of Edward and me.

_Edward and I were standing in front of a large, dark blue house, and I could tell it was in Seattle. There was a little girl, who looked about five, running around the front yard. She was chasing a boy, who looked a year or two older, and he would let her catch him every once in awhile. Edward and I just watched the two children, the ones that looked like what our kids would probably appear to be, the ones who were siblings. Our children, our house, our life together. And it looked more perfect than I could ever imagine._

"Holy shit," someone said in a loud voice.

I jolted awake and saw Tony standing in my bedroom. I looked down to see what we looked like, and damn. I was practically straddling Edward, with my leg almost all the way over his body, my head on his chest, and my arms on either side of him, holding him close. The covers were thrown off, and I was in a tee and underwear, while Edward was still in just his boxers. My hair was probably a mess, like always, and I knew exactly what this looked like to him.

I pulled the blankets over us quickly, probably heightening his suspicion. "Hey, Tony. What's up?"

"Um…Nothing. I came to see if ya'll wanted to hang out. Jasper said you two lived next door to each other. I guess I didn't really know how close he was talking," he mumbled in what seemed like disbelief.

"No, no, no. We weren't having sex. Edward's living here, and sometimes we sleep in the same bed. Well, pretty much every night," I explained.

He scratched the back of his head. "I'm not really comfortable with that thought, because another reason I came here today was because I wanted to ask you out on a date tomorrow…"

Edward obviously had some girl he was in love with, so I thought that maybe dating wasn't such a bad idea. Plus, I didn't just flirt with him earlier for no reason; he seemed nice, charming, hot.

I smiled, hopping out of bed and running a hand through my hair, not caring if I was only in a pair of thin, cotton panties and a low, v-neck shirt that showed plenty of cleavage. "I would love to go on a date with you, and if it goes well, I promise that I'll stop sleeping in the same bed as the egghead over there."

He laughed. "Okay. Thank you. Now, maybe you should throw some pants on and come downstairs with me."

I nodded. "Hold on a sec." I grabbed my sweats and slid them on, intentionally bending my ass over for a second too long. I heard him try to stifle a groan, and I giggled. "Like what you see?"

"How did you notice? My animalistic noise or the obvious bulge in my jeans?" he asked sarcastically.

I walked over and whispered in his ear, "I happen to like the sound you just made…And you seem like a fairly good size."

I grazed my fingertips over the front of him, and he snatched up my wrist in his hand. "Stop playing with fire, little girl."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I want to get burned?" I asked, placing a kiss on his neck.

I was no whore, but neither of us could deny that there wasn't sexual tension between us. You wouldn't have been able to cut it with a heavy duty chainsaw. I knew the first time I met him that I wanted to see him lying in my bed, a satisfied expression on his face that I placed there. I knew I told Edward that sex was to be a connection to someone you love in every way, but that was all thrown out the window for me when I laid my eyes on the black-haired god standing in front of me.

Tony let out a shaky breath. "Got a guest bedroom?"

"No, why do you think Edward's bed is in here?" I breathed. "Maybe my dad's room?"

"Isn't he the Chief of Police?"

I trailed fingers up his arm. "Aren't you a bad boy?"

He picked me up without answering and carried me downstairs to the master bedroom. I was surprised he knew where it was, but his house was probably a lot like mine. He set me down on the large bed and stood there for a second.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" I was getting a little impatient.

"Bella, I really like you, and I don't want to jump into the physical part of this. Can we just wait? Please," he begged.

I walked over to him. "Of course. Can I have a kiss, though?"

He grinned and placed his lips on mine. They were as soft as satin, and I didn't want to pull away. I wound my arms around his neck, and when I finally found that we needed to breathe, I leaned my forehead against his and smiled.

"Thank you. And I can wait as long as you want me to. I'm not usually like this. A sex-crazed girl, I mean. I guess your hot body just has more of an effect on me than other peoples'."

He pecked my lips. "I could say the same thing. Well, not the sex-crazed part because I usually am," we both chuckled, "but you're having the opposite effect on me. I've never stopped sex before."

"Well, do you want to get to know each other while Edward's asleep and before our date? We can move to the couch to avoid temptation," I suggested with a smirk.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed those warm, smooth lips to my ear. "There's no way to avoid temptation with you in the room."

I pulled back, laughing nervously. "Okay. You've gotta stop making me want to cream my panties."

He laughed, too, tossing an arm over my shoulders and walking out to where the couch and television was. "I like that you're not embarrassed easily."

I raised an eyebrow. "Not about certain things, no."

Tony and I talked for the longest time, and since Jasper was feeling nice, he kept Edward busy after he had awaken, not mentioning that his best friend and roommate were hanging out and continuously flirting.

I learned that Tony's full name was Aiden Anthony Oliver, and he would be eighteen on July 19th. He was originally from Portland, Oregon, but he like Forks a lot more. He had a twin, but I already knew that, and his parents were divorced. He lived with his mom, but she was always gone, and he and Angela never had anyone there to really teach them anything. He turned to sex as a way to cope, and he had been with many girls; I could tell he didn't like to talk about it, but I kept questioning. He loved to skateboard, and he loved alternative pop, such as BoysLikeGirls, but also loved classical music. He used to have a blonde streak in his hair, but it got old, so he went back to all black. He met Jason when he was thirteen, and they had been best friends ever since. He says that the only reason he hangs out with the blonde bimbos is because Jason "likes the ladies", and he doesn't want to ditch him. He said that if it wasn't for him, he would be hanging out with his sister and her friends, Mike, Rachel, Tyler, Jacob, Rebecca, and Eric, along with her boyfriend, Ben. He said that he and Jason took Edward in when he was fourteen, and that he wishes Edward hadn't gained the reputation they had. It was almost as if Jason and Tony were old brothers to him, if only by months.

I had learned so much about him, and I was really happy because of the fact. We had a lot in common, and I didn't want to just throw that knowledge away. One day and I had already begun to fall for him, which wasn't the best thing. Like I said before, it was bad enough that Emmett died, but to already be falling for someone else seems unforgivable.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Isabella Marie Swan," Tony said.

I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his lips a few times. "Yes, you will, Aiden Anthony Oliver."

Yes, it seems unforgivable, so I guess I'm going to hell. Twice.


	13. Chapter 13

_Like I said before, it was bad enough that Emmett died, but to already be falling for someone else seems unforgivable._

"_So, I'll see you tomorrow, Isabella Marie Swan," Tony said._

_I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his lips a few times. "Yes, you will, Aiden Anthony Oliver."_

_Yes, it seems unforgivable, so I guess I'm going to hell. Twice.**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Bella's outfit, Tony's suit, Tony's shoes, and Tony's car will be on my profile.

* * *

  
****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M.**

**

* * *

**

Saturday almost came too quickly. I hadn't told Edward about Tony and I, fearful of what he would say. I knew I had to today, though, for I was dressing up and getting ready to go on my date. Tony said to look nice because he was taking me somewhere special.

I didn't have a wild array of dresses, so I slid on a black and white, plaid dress with some red pumps and bracelets of all the colors. I wore my hair the same way as always, except for some reason, it looked dressier as well. Huh.

"You do know that the party isn't until next weekend, right?" Edward asked, laying on his bed and reading some magazine.

"No, duh." I looked at him, then back into the full-length mirror on the wall. "I'm going on a date tonight." I glanced at him again, and I noticed he set his jaw, and his bright green peepers darkened.

He kept his eyes trained on one of the pages and replied, "Who's the guy?"

"YourbestfriendTonyOliver," I rushed out.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Who?"

I sighed and began applying my eyeliner and shadow. "Tony."

"What?! He's my best friend!" he yelled.

"I know. I just said that, but you weren't listening closely," I smirked.

"Bella." He used his warning tone, the one he used before he started a lecture.

"Yes, I know I just met him. Yes, I know it may be too soon. Yes, I'm prepared for anything. Yes, I can handle myself. And yes, I really like him, so don't ruin this for me," I told him, knowing every question that was going to be asked and explained.

"How did you…?" He looked so confused, and I couldn't help but laugh.

The doorbell rang throughout the house, and I almost squealed. "Call it a chick's intuition, Edward. I'll see you later."

I walked over and kissed his cheek. I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was because I was feeling confident. I ran downstairs, not tripping, and opened the door.

"Hey, beautiful," Tony greeted.

I blushed a little. "Hey, handsome. I'm surprised to see you're wearing a suit."

I looked him over, and he was wearing a black, well, suit and a red striped tie. His shirt was a bleach white, and the blackness of his attire was perfectly clean and pressed. When I looked at his shoes, though, he was wearing red sneakers.

"So, you get to wear Converse while I'm stuck in these shitty heels?" I was just kidding, but it still made him nervous.

He scratched the back of his head. "If it makes you feel any better, those shitty heels make it easier for you to kiss me."

I smiled and pecked his perfect pout. "You're right. And you know, I was just joking around with you."

He let out a sigh and chuckled. "Oh, okay. Well, thanks, I guess."

"Shut up, and let's get moving."

"Sounds like a plan."

I stepped out of my house, and when I turned around to shut the door, I saw Edward leaning against the wall by the staircase, a solemn look on his face. I told Tony to wait a minute and ran to Edward, throwing my arms around his neck.

"If you're still worrying about my safety, then don't. I'll be okay," I whispered.

He nodded, kissed the top of my head, and went upstairs. I let go of a breath I was holding in, and I ran to Tony's car, which was amazingly nice. I slid into the passenger seat, after he held the door open for me, and ran my hand over the interior leather. I knew exactly what car this was because, I mean, who didn't? It was a red Ferrari F430.

"Holy shit! This is a nice car!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Yeah, and now, you know why I can't drive myself to school. Angela…She doesn't care for the expensive crap, but I love my car."

I was so stunned by the beauty of it. "How are you able to afford this?"

"I'm a trust fund baby. My dad may not be around, but he makes sure that Angela and I are well taken care of. That doesn't mean we still don't need him here, though, y'know?"

I stared out the window. "Yeah, I do."

He grabbed my hand over the center console. "Are you still wanting to find your mom?"

I had told him that yesterday. I was thinking about looking for her and asking why she left, why she decided that we weren't good enough for her. He was the first person I actually talked about it with, and he seemed very supportive of my choice.

"Yes. I mean, I just want to know the truth. The reason she divorced my dad and abandoned her kids. I was just a baby when she left, and I don't have any memories."

He began to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. "I can help you find her. I will help you. Do you know her name?"

"Renee Swan, but she probably changed her last name because of a marriage or something…I have a picture of her, though. From when she was younger."

"That'll make it a lot easier," he smiled. "Let's not think about this right now, okay? Let's just focus on you, and me, and our dinner."

My lips curved upward, as well. "And where will you be taking me?"

"You'll see."

Forty-five minutes later, we were in Port Angeles at one of the nicest Italian restaurants I've ever been in. We were seated in no time, due to the reservations he made. I was astonished at the lengths he went to impress me.

"You didn't have to do all of this. A simple movie and pizza at my place or yours would've made me happy."

He grinned softly and whispered, "I know, but I wanted to. It's not like I do this everyday. This is actually the first date I've ever been on, and I wanted it to be special. For the both of us."

"Well, I love it, Tony. It's perfect, and I appreciate it very much."

When we were done eating, we went to a small, isolated lake and took off our shoes. He removed his jacket and laid it on the ground, then we sat on it. We let our feet dangle in the cool water, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful night. We can actually see the stars," I commented.

"The stars pale in comparison to you," he murmured, then placed his lips on my hair for a brief moment.

I just giggled quietly, and when I looked up, he was smiling down at me. The look in his eyes set my heart on fire. It was filled with desire, and longing, and maybe even a little love. I could also see the way he wanted to protect me and the way he would always stand by my side. That one, simple look mesmerized me to no end; it was filled with so much meaning.

He pulled me into his lap and held me close, running his hands up and down my legs, warming my blood with his touch. I was beginning to fall for this boy, and we had only been together twice.

"Bella," he broke the silence, his voice shaking. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Tony?"

"Like I said before, this is my first date, and I know this might be too soon, but I think I'm falling for you. Hard. You're the only girl who's ever made me feel this way. And I don't want to scare you off if you don't reciprocate the feelings. I mean, I'd still like to be friends, but if you-"

"Shut up, and kiss me already," I interrupted.

He did as I said, and the kiss was gentle, tender. It was as if our mouths were made to mold perfectly with the other's. He ran his tongue across my lower lip, and I allowed him entry, running my own tongue along his teeth. Our tongues began a dance that came naturally, and I loved every second of it. I didn't ever want to pull away, but I was starting to get lightheaded from my lack of oxygen, so I removed my mouth from his. I began breathing heavily, even more so when he started to place kisses all along my neck and jaw. He found the one spot, a little behind and below my ear, that not even Emmett knew of, and he sucked lightly, surely leaving a mark. I moaned, and he brought his lips back to mine. We stayed like that for the longest time, but we finally had to go due to the light drizzle overhead.

Another forty-five minutes later, he pulled to a stop in front of my house, and I kissed him sweetly. "Thanks, Tony. I had the best time, and it was absolutely perfect."

"You're absolutely perfect." I blushed, and he kissed me again. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow? I can always come over, and we can spend some time with Edward."

"You're so sweet. Yes, I would love that. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, I need your number."

He wrote it down, and I said I would call him around twelve, because that's when Edward usually got up. "Here you go. I'll miss you."

"We're only going to be apart for…" I glanced at my cell phone and became frantic. "Fuck. It's almost one o'clock. We left at, like, seven-thirty. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Charlie's going to be pissed."

"Calm down, Bella. It'll be okay. He's probably asleep." He chuckled slightly, and I realized that he was probably stating the obvious.

"You're right. Okay…" I took a deep breath. "I'll see you in eleven hours," I smiled.

"In eleven hours," Tony agreed.

I sneaked into my house and upstairs to my room. I shut the door quietly behind me, as to not wake up the boys. I turned around and was surprised to see Edward still awake. Sitting in the dark. Staring at the clock. Tapping his fingers. Worrying about me. Waiting for me. Caring about me.

"Where have you been, Isabella? I was so scared." He ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug. Only then, did I realize he was crying.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Where have you been, Isabella? I was so scared." He ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug. Only then, did I realize he was crying.

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: In chapter 1, the flashback…It's supposed to be Bella who just turned six, and it's her b-day, not Edward's. Oops. Thanks **Morie** for pointing that out.**

**And someone, was it **LadyExile**?, asked to get Edward and Bella's first kiss in his POV. I'm going to rewrite this whole story in his POV, just so you know. I've decided that that would be a good idea. It'll have everything he's thinking (:**

**And one more thing…The poll was so close that I'm going to have to go with what I originally planned. I apologize if it doesn't go the way you wanted, but as someone else pointed out, it is my story. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M.

* * *

  
**I wrapped my arms hesitantly around Edward and smoothed down his hair. "We lost track of time. I'm sorry. I told you not to worry."

He ran his hand over my hair, as well, but left it at the nape of my neck. "How can I not worry about someone I love?"

He _loved _me. Well, that was a shock. I knew he didn't love me in the way I wanted him to, so I let it go, as to not break my own heart any further. I smiled, though, despite what I knew and placed a chaste kiss on his neck.

"I really am sorry, Edward," I murmured."Sorry doesn't always make everything better, Bella. I thought I lost you, too. I tried calling your cell two hours ago, but there was no answer. I've been calling every fifteen minutes, and you never answered, Bella. I didn't know where to look, so I decided to wait for you. Please, just don't stay out this late anymore."

"I won't. I promise you." I pulled away and looked deep into his glazed-over, emerald eyes. "I promise."

I was so surprised at his concern for me, so happy that he cared. It was nice to have my best friend back, even if I was falling in love with him all over again.

I ran my thumbs underneath his eyes to remove the wet trails, and I felt something. An electric shock ran through my body, but not like the static kind. It was…weird, different. It felt amazing, and I jerked my hands away. Edward's eyes were wide, as if he was afraid of something.

He leaned in until our lips were mere millimeters apart and breathed against my lips, "I know you felt that, too." I nodded. "I'm going to kiss you, now."

He placed his lips on mine, and they were even softer than Tony's. Shit, Tony. I tried to will myself away from his perfect mouth, but it was no use. Instead, I tangled my hand in his hair, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Finally, I was able to pull away, but only because we both needed oxygen.

"That was-" he began, but I interrupted, not wanting to hear him say anything.

"Goodnight, Edward. I think you should sleep in your own bed."

I was surprised that I remembered my promise to Tony. That kiss blew me away, and I wanted no more than to have his lips against mine once more. Maybe he got it out of his system, though. The need to kiss his dead brother's fiancée, I mean.

"If that's what you want," he replied, heading over to his bed and removing his shirt. He climbed in and whispered, "Goodnight, Bella."

I slid in under my own covers, abnormally cold without his smooth skin against mine, without his flannel pajamas against my bare legs. I closed my eyes, and I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept tossing and turning, and when I did fall asleep, I had horrific nightmares about the way my almost-family died. I glanced at the clock, and it read 6am. Oh, my god.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I stood up and tiptoed over to Edward's bed. I tapped him to see if he was awake, but he didn't move. I threw his blanket back and settled in next to him.

I pulled the comforter back over us and checked to see if he was awake again, before whispering, "I love you, Edward."

I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his breathing. I was able to fall asleep to peaceful dreams once more, and I knew that I'd never be able to sleep without someone again.

--------------------------------

"Bella?!" I heard Tony call.

Fuck, he was close, and I was still wrapped in Edward's arms. I hopped out of bed and ran to my own, pretending to be getting out from underneath the covers when Tony walked in.

"Hey," I greeted, wondering how he got up here without me answering the door.

"Hey. I tried calling first, but I decided to just come on. Jasper let me in before he left to go somewhere. I'm sorry I woke you up."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to shower."

"You still smell nice, though," he smiled.

"Well, I did shower, like, twice before you came last night," I admitted, not at all embarrassed.

He chuckled, and I decided to wake Edward up. I walked over and shook his shoulder, calling his name.

He rolled over. "Come on, Bellsy. Just five more minutes." Tony and I both laughed quietly.

"Eddie, you're being rude to our guest. Tony's here," I mumbled into his ear, and his eyes shot open.

"Fine. I'm coming."

He hopped up, in all his bare-chested glory, and I made the mistake of staring too long. Tony coughed, Edward smirked, and I blushed. We all began to head downstairs, but I threw a black shirt at Edward and waited until Tony was out of earshot.

"Put that on," I hissed.

"What? I don't see you wearing any pants," he commented.

I looked down, and I was only in a t-shirt. "Yes, but Tony isn't gay, so he doesn't mind."

"Tony's seen me like this before, and he doesn't care," he pointed out.

I sighed. "Well, it bothers me. I mean, how am I going to focus on what anybody's saying when you have your beautiful, bare chest in my sight?" I can't believe I just said that out loud.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "So, you do like what you see…Nice to know."

The events of last night came seeping back into my mind, and I pushed him away. "Don't fuck with me, Cullen."

I ran downstairs and leaped into Tony's arms. He caught me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pecked his lips over and over, never deepening the kiss.

"I missed you," he breathed against my neck, then kissed it.

I moaned quietly. "I missed you more."

I actually really think I did. I wouldn't have imagined that I would even begin to love Aiden Anthony Oliver, but it was changing by the minute, my care for him increasing tenfold.

Edward came down, and I let go of Tony, plopping down on the couch. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"I think it would be cool to play a game," Tony suggested.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Edward asked, obviously irritated, but why? I didn't know.

I glared at him. "Last time I checked, you were acting like one, so why you sit down and shut the hell up?" Tony snickered, and Edward stared at me in disbelief. "What did you have in mind, Tony?"

"Truth or dare? No restrictions?" he answered.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because truth or dare is for losers and assholes," Edward mumbled.

"Hey, Edward." He looked up, but I was looking at my nails. "I dare you to go fuck yourself."

"I'd much rather have you do it," he retorted.

"Why? Too chicken to touch your own dick?"

"Stop it, you two. I though we were supposed to be having fun, not fighting. What's gotten into you guys?" Tony asked.

"Ask Edward, because I have no idea for his sudden change in moods." And that was true.

Could it have been because we kissed the night before, and he was regretful? Was it because he didn't think I was good enough to date his best friend?

"I just don't like the idea of my two best friends dating. That's all, and I'm not meaning to act like anything other than me," Edward admitted, proving that I was right. I wasn't good enough.

"You mean an obnoxious, self-centered jerk who's trying to ruin everything?! You acted the same way when Emmett and I started to like each other! Do you not want me to be happy or something?! Because whatever you're doing, it's working! I'm fucking miserable, right now! I just want my boyfriend and my best friend to get the fuck along! You used to be together all the time, and I don't want to be responsible for tearing you apart! I love you both way too much!" I screamed, causing them to look taken aback,

Tears ran down my face, and Tony came to hold me. "Shh…It's okay, Bella. I'm sorry. Do you want to go somewhere?"

I nodded. "Upstairs."

He picked me up and carried me to my room. He set me down on my bed and began to pace next to it.

"Tony, please stop." I pulled him down to sit next to me. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to go off, I just want him to stop being like this. Lately, it's like he hates you, and I don't want to be the cause of that."

"It's alright. I just don't understand you at all. I mean, you punch him in the face, then just a couple of days later, you're best friends, and he's living with you. And now…Now, it's like…Nevermind." He looked away.

"Tony…Tony, look at me." He did, and I placed my hands on either side of his face. "Tell me, please."

"I think he loves you. I can tell when I look at him. When I see you two together, love just radiates off the both of you, and you don't even know it. Bella, I don't want to get in the way of that. Because…because I love you, too."

**A/N: IT'S A CLIFFIE! Kind of. Loll. Did you like it? Please leave a review. They make my day (: Tell me what you think of Tony!**


	15. Chapter 15

"_I think he loves you. I can tell when I look at him. When I see you two together, love just radiates off the both of you, and you don't even know it. Bella, I don't want to get in the way of that. Because…because I love you, too."

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M.**

**

* * *

**

I just stared at him, shocked, not knowing what to think. My hands dropped from his cheeks, and I began to feel sick. I stood up, running to the bathroom and bending over the toilet. Tony came in and held my hair back, while I sat there, upchucking. It was so embarrassing, even for me, and when I was done, I washed my hands, cleaned my face, and brushed my teeth.

"That wasn't any reaction to what you just told me, and I'm sorry you had to see that," I told him, and he smiled. I placed my hand on his cheek. "Thank you, and Tony, I love you, too."

His smile saddened. "Bella, you _think_ you love me, but it's not the same way I love you. I know that you love Edward, and I can see it perfectly etched into your features when you look at him. I'm going to back off and give you some space to figure everything out, but first, I'm going to stay here as a friend and help you with your sickness."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, Tony. I'm not going to contradict you or anything because that would be completely useless, and I'm too tired. Can you help me into bed?" I began to sway slightly, and I was glad that he was there, supporting me.

He nodded and picked me up, quickly walking back into my room and placing me underneath my covers. "Do you want me to call a doctor, Bella?"

"No, it'll pass. I just need some rest. Will you stay here?" I patted the spot beside me. "Ever since Emmett died, I can't sleep alone."

The tears sprang up into my eyes, and I remembered a childhood memory.

_I was on the phone with Edward, and it was the summer that we were both eight. I had just watched a scary movie with Jasper, then he left to go stay over at a friend's house, leaving me alone with only a snoring Charlie downstairs to protect me._

"_Eddie? Can you please come over and stay with me tonight?" I asked him._

"_Of course," he answered happily. "Let down your ladder."_

_I did, then in a quieter voice, as to not disturb any monsters, replied, "Alice and Emmett, too, please. And hurry, I'm scared."_

_I hung up the phone, not bothering to put it back on its station, and waited patiently for my friends to come over. It took no more than a couple of minutes for Edward to make it through the window, and when he did, I threw my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. We shared our first kiss together in those few moments that our eight-year-old mouths were connected._

"_I love you, Edward."_

_I wished I had known how much._

"Yeah, of course." His voice broke me out of my reverie, and the tears were now falling freely down my face.

He wiped them away, slid in next to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist in a comforting manner. "Love you. Goodnight."

Before I fell asleep, with Tony and my tears accompanying me, I mumbled, "It's afternoon, and there's been nothing good about it."

--------------------------------

I woke up to two arms securely encasing me. "Tony?"

I turned over and came face to face with Edward. "I can call him if you want, although it's pretty late…"

"No, no, no. I'm glad you're here. I'm always glad," I whispered, sleep coming over me once more.

"I love you, Bella," he said, just as quietly as I had.

I fell back asleep, mumbling something along the lines of, "I love you more…"

--------------------------------

"Edward?" I asked, groggily from waking up again.

"Yeah? I'm here," he murmured, sounding just as sleepy.

"Just making sure…"

He looked confused in the dim light of the moonlit room. "Making sure of what?"

My eyelids became heavy, as I replied, "That you're still holding me…"

--------------------------------

"Bella?" a beautiful, melodious voice called quietly into my ear. _Edward._

I swatted him away. "I'm tired. Let me sleep."

He chuckled. "You've been sleeping for hours and hours. It's Monday, and it's nine o'clock. I think it's time to wake up."

"Edward?"

He looked deeply into my eyes. "Yes, Isabella?"

"I…I think I l-"

"Bella?! Are you awake, yet?!" Jasper called up the stairs, and I sighed.

I was going to tell him I loved him. I wanted to tell him, but just when I get my confidence up, my brother unintentionally interrupts.

I went down to the kitchen to when Jasper was and gaped at the sight of him making pancakes, some other food already cooked. "Jazz?"

His cheeks turned pink. "I decided to make breakfast for you. Edward's been helping me with everything, so yes, it's completely edible."

The gesture brought tears to my eyes. "I know I don't say this often, and it's not just because you're slaving over a hot stove…I love you, Jasper. More than you know, and I don't want to lose you."

"Bella," he smiled sadly. "I'm going to be leaving soon for college in the fall. I'll stay as long as I can, but unfortunately, that's only a couple of months."

"Jasper, after breakfast, can we talk?"

"You know you can talk to me at any time. You're my sister." He ruffled my hair and went back to cooking.

I sighed, walking back upstairs and into my en suite, not bothering to answer Edward's questioning gaze. I stepped into my giant shower and let the steam work away my worries.

--------------------------------

"That was delicious, Jasper," I complimented, dabbing my napkin against my lips.

"Like I said before, Edward helped," he grinned.

I looked to my left to where my bronze-haired beauty was sitting. _Bronze-haired beauty? Really, Bella? Get a hold of yourself._ I realized I was just staring at him without saying anything when I saw his lips curve up into a smirk.

"Delicious," I murmured into his ear, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. But even I knew I wasn't talking about the food anymore.

I stood up, gathering the plates and heading over to the sink to wash them. I felt a pair of perfect hands glide their way across my arm, and however unintentional the motion was, it still set a flame to my heart.

"How about I take over, and you go catch up with your brother?" Edward asked in a quiet voice.

I made the mistake of looking into his green eyes and became enveloped in a sea of emerald. "Thank you," I breathed out as best I could.

He placed a kiss on my forehead and sighed quietly, almost as if he enjoyed being a nice person to me every once in awhile. Ha. He ushered me into the next room over, and I sat next to Jasper on the couch.

"I miss you," he stated, not looking away from the coffee table, in which he was staring at when I came in.

"I'm still here everyday with you." I was confused. How could you miss someone when they're right next to you?

"No, Bella." He let out a gust of air, in what seemed like anger. "You don't understand…I miss talking to you, and hanging out with you, and just spending time with you."

I nodded slowly, grasping the concept of what he was saying. "Well, then, I miss you, too."

"You love him," he said, completely out of the blue. "That's why we haven't done anything together lately. We haven't even talked about _them _properly to get any closure over their deaths," he clarified, water beginning to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

"Jazz…"

He held his hand up and finally looked me in the eyes; his were glazed over with tears. "You can love whomever you want, Bella, but I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Even though the crying spells have stopped, I know that you still mourn the deaths of our loves and their mom. There's nothing you can do about it. But if you start a relationship with Edward and something happens, whether he breaks up with you or…dies, then I don't know if you could handle the emotional toll it would take, and I'm scared that I'll lose you, too."

"Are you implying that I'll kill myself?" I was incredulous. He knew me better than that, and I'm not going to just give up my life, right now.

"God knows I've been thinking about it," he mumbled, most likely to himself, and began to sob.

I wrapped my arms around my brother, trying to think of the last time I saw him cry. _When he got Alice the wrong gift for Christmas four years ago, and he thought she'd hate him for it, when in fact, she loved him even more._ I joined him in the tears, and we sat like that for who knows how long. It was possibly hours.

"Bella, I've been seeing someone," he said suddenly, and I began to grow angry with him.

"You've _what_?" I hissed. How could he not tell me he was dating? I mean, we both figured out I was in love at the same time.

He smiled slightly at what he thought I meant. "It's not like that. She's been helping me through this. She goes to a private school a few minutes away from here. You know the one that Charlie refused to enroll us in because it was a 'waste of money?'" I nodded. "Well, she's a lovely girl, and she's been working with me on understanding the fact that the only girl I ever thought I'd love died."

"She's a lovely girl? Really? So, what's her name?" I questioned.

He looked down at his hands. "Rose. Rosalie Hale, and she'll be going to Julliard with me this fall."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a weird place to stop, but I did. Sorry. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

"_She's a lovely girl? Really? What's her name?" I questioned._

_He looked down at his hands. "Rose. Rosalie Hale, and she'll be going to Julliard with me next fall."

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: I got a request, I guess you could call it that, for a Tony/Bella spin-off after this and Edward's POV are done. Poll up on profile. You know what to do.  


* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M.**

**

* * *

**

"You got in?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

He smiled. "Yeah, I just found out a couple of days ago."

I threw my arms around his neck, almost laughing from the happiness I felt for him. "Jasper, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, sis. That means a lot."

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered. "You're going to New York, and I'll be stuck here in Forks for another year."

"Bells, I still have another two months before I leave. And you won't be stuck here alone if you act upon love," he murmured.

I nodded, beaming, and ran up the stairs. "Edward?"

I walked into my room, and there was no answer. I called his name again, going into my bathroom to see if he was there. He wasn't, and I was beginning to get worried. I picked up my cell and sat down on my bed, hearing paper crunch underneath me. I pulled the sheet out from beneath me and read the small note, which was in Edward's handwriting.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I went out to the store to get some things, including something I think you should have. Don't get worked up because it's not expensive. It's just really important. I'll be back soon. Charlie will be home in a little while, so I'm just going to pick up some pizza on the way back._

_Love, Edward_

I sighed at the note and held it close to my heart, falling backwards onto my purple duvet. I instantly wished I hadn't because I had to drop the message and run to the bathroom, vomiting again into the toilet. That made it twice today. I had to be getting the stomach flu or something. I laid back down on my bed, slowly this time, and curled up into a ball. I fell asleep to terrible dreams of what could be happening to Edward out there while he was driving.

-----------------------------

"Bella? It's me," Edward announced, coming into my room and shutting the door.

He locked it, as well, a frantic look in his eye. He was fumbling around in his large bag, which was filled with I don't know what. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he smiled, the frantic look forgotten, and sat beside me, dropping the bag at the end of the bed.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. "Edward, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

He nodded. "Of course, I know that, Bells. You're my best friend."

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and placed the same hand on my cheek. I covered his fingers with mine, holding him there. I leaned in slightly, finding our lips, once again, millimeters apart, the air being our only obstacle.

"That's the thing," I breathed. "I don't want to be just your friend anymore."

"You're not thinking straight, Bella," he stated softly, almost as if he were trying to convince himself that this wasn't real.

"No," I agreed. "Not with you in the room."

Then, I placed my lips against his, enjoying the gentle glide our mouths made against one another. Our breath was intermingling in the small distance, as I pulled away slightly for air. He crashed his lips back to mine, and the kiss was hungrier, more heated. I tangled my fingers in his bronze locks, licking his lower lip. He smiled against my mouth, allowing me access. I delved my tongue into the unfamiliar warmth of Edward Cullen, relishing in the love and compassion I felt in the kiss, along with the desire. He was seriously going to kill me if I didn't pull away soon, so I reluctantly did, but my lips never left his skin.

"Edward," I murmured against his cheek, as I placed kisses along his jaw line.

"Bella…"

"I want you to know…I love you," I said quietly into his ear.

He pulled back to look into my eyes. "I love you, too, Isabella. I have for fifteen years."

He wrapped his arms around me, and I clung onto him for dear life. I kissed every available inch of skin on his neck, just wanting to feel that this was real, true.

"Fifteen years is a long time," I commented, making him blush slightly. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one pining for you for that long."

He pecked my lips, and I wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss, but Edward shook his head. "Pizza time."

We went downstairs, and I ate five cheese slices, feeling like a hog because I was still hungry. I didn't know why. _You upchucked today. Twice._ Suddenly, I felt sick again, just at the thought, and ran to the bathroom on the ground floor. Edward held my hair back, and with him, I wasn't really embarrassed. I mean, yeah, I was throwing up my dinner into a toilet, but it was like it was natural, like how it'd be with Emmett.

_Emmett._

The tears sprang to life after I finished cleaning myself up, and I collapsed into Edward's arms, a crying mess. He carried me upstairs, however he managed to do that, and laid down with me on my bed, just holding me tightly to his chest.

"Bella, shh…It's okay. It's going to be alright," he cooed.

I simply nodded and placed my head on his chest and my arm around his torso, hoping he'd never leave me. That thought made me cry harder, and I didn't know why.

"Edward, I don't know why I'm crying so much, now. I was just, like, really happy, and now, I'm not," I sobbed.

"I think I might know why," he mumbled into my hair, almost unintelligibly. I looked up at him, and he continued. "About that thing I got you at the store…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know the chapter is short. But I'm tired! I'm sure there will be plenty more tomorrow (: And I love reviews, so please leave one. They give me fuel to write even faster.**


	17. Chapter 17

"_Edward, I don't know why I'm crying so much, now. I was just, like, really happy, and now, I'm not," I sobbed._

"_I think I might know why," he mumbled into my hair, almost unintelligibly. I looked up at him, and he continued. "About that thing I got you at the store…"

* * *

_

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. It made me happy (: This chapter is ended in a weird way, I guess.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M.  
**

**

* * *

**

I placed my hand on his cheek. "And what would that be?"

My voice was still shaky from the sobs, and I was hoping he stuck to his word and didn't get me anything expensive.

He sighed and went to the edge of my bed, digging around once again in the giant bag. He pulled out a small, pink box and kept it securely in his hands, turning towards me. I gaped at what I saw. The white writing on the side read _First Response._

"Really? A pregnancy test?" I asked.

He sat back down in front of me, the box still in his hands. "Bella, please. Take it for me. I read that this kind were pretty good."

I looked at him in shock. "Did you research or something?"

"A little, but that's not the point. Please, I want you to take the test."

I stood up, beginning to pace. "I want to go to that party, so if this is some scheme to get me out of it…"

"Damn it, Bella!" he yelled, causing me to flinch. "It's not about the fucking party! This is about the baby that could growing inside of you!"

I turned to him and grabbed the test. "Fine, I'll take the fucking test."

I stormed off into my en suite, closing the door, and opened the box. I pulled out one of the test sticks and peed on it, feeling disgusted with myself that I would even try. I knew I couldn't be pregnant. I couldn't be, right? I mean, I was on the pill, have been for years.

I came out to Edward, holding the test in my hand. "I can't read this one."

He grinned sheepishly. "I bought one of every kind, so feel free to try another."

I was so touched that he cared about me so much, even before I told him how I felt. I kissed his cheek and whispered a "thank you", before pulling out a _Clearblue Digital Test._

"Wait, Edward…I haven't even missed my period, yet," I remembered.

"That was some of these are made for," he beamed.

I nodded, blushing slightly at the amount of thought he put into this. I headed back into the bathroom and took the test. While I waited for the results, I began to go over events in my head.

When Emmett and I first had sex…

"_Same old Bella." He rolled his eyes, as he ran his fingers through my hair._

"_Yeah, I guess, but this Bella wants you inside of her," I breathed into his ear. He slid on a condom, and I shook my head no. "I've been on the pill since I was fourteen. I want to feel all of you."_

Shit. When I started feeling dizzy a couple of days ago, when Edward brought me home…

_I threw him his sweats, then turned around and removed my shirt, beginning to head back into the closet. I stopped and all of a sudden felt faint, light-headed. I began to sway, but Edward caught me and laid me down on my bed. He slid my shirt on and my jeans off, and when he tried to put on my pants, I swatted his arms away._

"_Just lay down with me, please," I begged in a soft voice, already drifting off to sleep._

"_Okay, Bella. Are you feeling okay?" he questioned._

"_Just tired."_

I'm beginning to have second thoughts about that. And finally, when I started throwing up…

_I sighed at the note and held it close to my heart, falling back on my purple duvet. I instantly wished I hadn't because I had to drop the message and run to the bathroom, vomiting again into the toilet. That made it twice today. I had to be getting the stomach flu or something._

It's probably more than just the flu. I had all the early signs of…pregnancy.

I took a deep breath and lifted up the test, hoping that I wasn't going to have a baby at my age. I looked down at the stick, and my eyes widened. There was no mistaking this for a negative. No, not when it clearly read PREGNANT on the display.

"Edward," I barely whispered, but apparently, he had been listening.

He took one look at the tears falling down my face and threw his arms around me. "I'm so sorry."

"Edward," I cried. "I didn't mean to…"

He ran his hand through my hair. "Shh…It's not your fault. It's going to be okay."

He sat there with me in the bathroom for an hour and a half, neither one of us talking. I was too afraid, and he was just too nice, letting me process this without any distractions. I mean, I could barely get it through my head that I was going to be a teen mom. A teen mom in school. A teen mom who would be heading off to college soon. But the worst one of all, the one I couldn't handle, was this…

A teen mom, the father of child dead.

It was too much, so I screamed. Edward looked frantic and hid all the pregnancy tests quickly, all the while, I was screaming my head off. Jasper and Charlie rushed in, and Edward laid me on the bed. I could faintly hear Edward tell them that I was beginning to let their deaths sink in, that I was just now beginning to realize that they were gone. I finally stopped because I was too tired, and my throat was terribly raw.

Edward held me in his arms the whole night, but neither one of us slept. He kept murmuring how much he loved me in my ear, but I couldn't say it back. I couldn't say anything. I just stared out of the dark window, hoping that the result was wrong, that I wasn't pregnant. I guess I'd find out in a week when I took the second test that came with it.

------------------------------

"Bella? Would you like some breakfast?" a male voice asked, but I didn't know who it was.

I just nodded and went back to my staring. Outside my door, I heard what I thought to be Jasper and Edward talking.

"How long is she going to stay like this?" my brother asked.

I could just imagine Edward running a hand through his hair at that exact moment. "I don't know. It's been three days."

"Thank you for staying with her. I know she appreciates it, even though she doesn't really say much."

"Yeah, well, I love her very much. I wouldn't let her handle this alone…"

There was more, but I finally stopped paying attention; it was hurting my head.

Five minutes later, Edward came in with a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. He helped me sit up, then positioned the small table over my lap. He sat beside me and helped me eat. I couldn't even process the taste of it, although I'm sure it was delicious.

"Bella, will you talk to me?" he asked quietly.

I barely mouthed, "Yes."

"Are you feeling any better?"

I turned to look at him, and I knew fear was plain across my face. "I'm scared."


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**Koger109 is having to take a break for family reasons. She's handing her account over to me, Alexia, for the time being. No worries. She'll be back as soon as possible.**

**Meanwhile, I will be starting a Rosalie/Jacob story soon. Please give it a shot. (:**

**-Alexia.**


End file.
